Un Viaje Al Futuro
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Ben Kevin y Gwen hacen un viaje al futuro se encuentran cosas sorprendentes es una historia un jenial de Gwevin cuando tiene 17 y 17 años y ya grandes con todo y hijos nos e la pueden perder


Claro que si – Dijo Ben peleando con Kevin

Te digo que no – Dijo Kevin debajo de su coche

Por favor ya dejen de pelearse por eso – Dijo Gwen sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista

Pero Gwen no le cuesta nada ver que le sucede a mi auto – Dijo Ben

Cada semana le sucede algo diferente no lo sabes cuidar – Dijo Kevin saliendo de su coche

Claro que lo se – Dijo Ben cruzado de brazos

No claro que no – Dijo Kevin

Suficiente dejen de actuar como niños todos los días se pelean por algo diferente – Dijo Gwen levantándose del sofá

Eso no es cierto… - Dijo Ben interrumpido por una especie de portal de colores morado y blanco que se abrió en frente de Gwen

Porque haces eso Gwen no nos enviaras hay o si – Dijo Kevin

Yo no lo hago – Dijo Gwen un poco asustada de hay salió una mujer de unos 36 años de edad pelirroja el portal se cerro

Chicos necesito un favor de ustedes – Dijo la extraña mujer los 3 adolecentes no sabían que hacer ante esto

Quien eres – Dijo ben apretando su puño

Primero vendrán con migo – Dijo la mujer

No iremos a ningún lado quien eres – Dijo Kevin Gwen la conocía no dijo nada

Entonces yo los llevare – La mujer metió a Kevin y Ben en unas bolas de mana Gwen estaba shock sabia quien era la mujer la miro – Vienes con migo Gwen asintió con la cabeza

Que te sucede sácanos de aquí – Dijo Kevin el portal se abrió de nuevo la mujer y Gwen se tomaron de la mano y entraron

Es así te lo digo yo – Dijo uno de los hombres que estaba en el otro lado

Te estoy diciendo que no – Dijo el otro hombre

Disculpen pueden dejar de pelar por una vez llevo años con lo mismo – Dijo la mujer Gwen estaba aun en shock la mujer bajo a Ben y Kevin

Quien eres habla ahora – Dijo Ben

Me llamo Gwendolyn Tennyson – Dijo la mujer sonriendo las sospechas de Gwen estaban aclaradas ella al oír esto cayo desmayada los brazos de Kevin la sostuvieron cuando despertó estaba en un sofá con todos a su alrededor Kevin al ver ya esta despierta se sentó en un borde del sofá

Gwen estas bien – Dijo Kevin dulcemente

Donde estoy – Dijo Gen llevándose una mano a la cabeza

En el futuro primita bienvenida – Dijo Benjamín el Ben del futuro

Me duele la cabeza me quiero ir – Dijo Gwen

Eso no se podrá hoy necesitamos su ayuda – Dijo Benjamín

Gwen ellos bueno a nosotros tu me entiendes necesitan un favor de nosotros – Dijo Ben levantándose del puesto la Gwen del futuro y Kevin del futuro es estaban hay

De donde viene esos gritos y donde estoy – Dijo Gwen

Estas en los cuarteles Tennyson – Dijo Benjamín

Espera tendré mis propios cuarteles – Dijo Ben

No son del abuelo Max – Dijo Benjamín

Y los gritos de quien son – Dijo Gwen

Pues… son de los niños – Dijo Benjamín levantándose del puesto y empezando a caminar a otra habitación Kevin y Gwen se miraron

Como que niños - Dijo Kevin en voz baja Benjamín apareció de nuevo con un niño de unos 10 años

Él es mi hijo Kenny – Dijo Benjamín Ben miro al niño que estaba de brazos cruzados

Pero se escuchaban mas gritos – Dijo Gwen sentándose en el sofá Kevin se puso de pie

Si son Analah y Devlin están aprendiendo a usar sus poderes – Dijo Benjamín

Devlin déjale espacio a tu hermana – Dijo Ethan el Kevin futuro

Papa dile a Devlin que no me empuje – Dijo una niña

Podemos ver – Dijo Ben lo venció la curiosidad

Si claro vamos – Dijo Benjamín Kevin ayudo a Gwen a caminar llegaron al jardín se quedaron viendo

**Gwendolyn estaba con su esposo Ethan abrazados mientras veían como sus dos hijo Analah y Devlin practicaban con sus poderes Anoditas y Osmociano Kevin estaba detrás de Gwen abrazándola con sus brazos por su cintura Ben estaba al lado de Benjamín **

Que bien mi vida – Dijo Gwendolyn abrazando a su hija de diez años

Enano lo hiciste bien – Dijo Kevin sobándole bruscamente la cabeza a su hijo Gwen y Kevin se miraron se sonrieron

Vayan por sus helados- Dijo Gwendolyn

Yo también quiero – Dijo Ben siendo inmaduro

Esta bien ve con ellos – Dijo Gwendolyn, Ben salió corriendo por su helado

Para que nos necesitan aquí – Dijo Gwen

Sucede que pasado mañana el abuelo Max será condecorado con su medalla numero 500 – Dijo Benjamín

Y le queremos dar una sorpresa – Concluyo Ethan

La 500 eso es asombroso pero si estaremos aquí hasta pasado mañana hay que decirle a nuestros padres – Dijo Gwen

Ya lo hicimos no se preocupen solo disfruten – Dijo Benjamín

Mama Ben no me quiere dar mi helado – Dijo Analah a Gwendolyn, ella camino con su hija todos la siguieron

Ben porque no le das su hela do a Analah – Dijo Gwendolyn

No es mi culpa esta delicioso además yo soy el invitado – Dijo Ben sentado en una silla con un tarro de helado

Los llevare a sus habitaciones que usaran solo por hoy – Dijo benjamín refiriéndose a Gwen y a Kevin ellos lo siguieron

Kevin esta es la tuya – Dijo Benjamín Kevin se quedo en su habitación con la puerta cerrada – Gwen esta el la tuya – Dijo Benjamín

Quien es tu esposa – Dijo Gwen sentándose en la cama

No lo sabes Julie pero esta de compras – Dijo Benjamín – No te veo muy contenta

No importa no es nada – Dijo Gwen – Pero si estos son los cuarteles ustedes viven aquí – Pregunto Gwen

No estos son sus cuartos aquí después iremos a tu casa – Dijo Benjamín saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

**Solo eran las 10 de la mañana no sabia que hacer Gwen salió de la habitación a la sala se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza recostada **

No pareces feliz – Dijo Ethan se sentó en el sofá con un periódico

No importa – Gwen estaba incomoda – Hay algún lugar donde me pueda divertir

Claro siempre estas en la biblioteca vamos – Dijo Ethan levantándose del sofá Gwen lo siguió al llegar ella entro y se quedo asombrada de lo grande eran tantos libros Ethan se arre costo en la puerta ella entro – Esto es tuyo yo lo construí por ti y para ti

No sé que decir gracias – Dijo Gwen ella lo abrazo él le respondió a ese abrazo ella se separo de el empezó a caminar adentro

Este es tu libro favorito – Dijo Ethan dándole un libro ella lo recibió – Te dejo sola – Él se fue Gwen se quedo leyendo

**Kevin en su habitación Ben con los 3 niños en le jardín Benjamín cuidando a las 4 niños (Analah Devlin Kenny y Ben) Gwendolyn con Ethan Y Julie se preguntaran **

Benjamín ven a ayudarme – Se escucho ese grito quien mas Julie

Voy – Grito Benjamín Julie estaba con muchas bolsas de compras en sus pies - Oye trajiste todo el centro comercial

No es chistoso – Dijo Julie Ben se acercó de una forma de que no lo vieran y hay estaba su futura esposa hermosa como siempre Kevin salió

Que haces hay Tennyson – Dijo Kevin

Shhh cállate hay esta Julie – Dijo Ben Kevin alzo una ceja y lo tomo por la muñeca haciéndolo caminar hacia donde estaba Julie

Estaba espiándolos por cierto donde esta Gwen – Dijo Kevin

No lose – Dijo Benjamín

Entonces si los trajiste – Dijo Julie

Si no tiene ningún problema se irán pasado mañana – Dijo Ben

Esta bien – Dijo Julie Ben se quedo viendo lo hermosa que estaba

Cierra la boca Tennyson en le futuro también hay moscas – Dijo Kevin para después alejarse

Donde estará Gwen – Susurro para el mismo Kevin Vio a Gwendolyn y a Ethan muy cariñosos en el sofá no les presto atención y siguió de largo en los cuarteles era casi imposible encontrar a un joven de 17 años de edad no la encontraba Gwen seguía en la biblioteca leyendo decidió acercarse a Gwendolyn y a Ethan se aclaró la garganta de forma que se escuchara y le prestaran atención - ¿Alguien sabe donde rayos esta Gwen? – Dijo Kevin

La deje en la biblioteca te llevo – Dijo Ethan Gwendolyn e Ethan se levantaron del sofá Kevin los siguió tomaron el ascensor y entraron a la biblioteca Gwen estaba sentada en un silla y con el libro en la mesa ella leyendo ella no los había notado

No le dirás nada – Le susurro Ethan a Kevin Gwendolyn estaba conteniendo la risa

No solo quería saber donde estaba – Dijo Kevin para después salir Gwendolyn e Ethan se quedaron sorprendidos con la reacción de Kevin

**Benjamín estaba con Ben en los controles el aviso por altavoces**

Atención Gwen y Kevin vengan ya se van – Dijo Benjamín por los altavoces Gwen puso el libro en la mesa y salió Kevin salió de su habitación se encontraron todos en la sala principal Gwendolyn y Ethan sentados con sus hijos en las piernas Julie con Kenny a su lado Benjamín de pie Gwen y Kevin entraron

A donde vamos – Dijo Gwen cruzando los brazos y sentándose al lado de Julie

Ustedes tres (Gwen Kevin y Ben) se irán a la casa de Gwendolyn – Dijo Benjamín

Porque no a la tuya – Dijo Ben

Porque Julie y yo traeremos al abuelo Max pero vendremos pasado mañana para su condecoración – Dijo Benjamín

Si como no al abuelo – Susurro Ben para el mismo

Esta bien vámonos son las 11 hay que hacer el almuerzo – Dijo Gwendolyn

**Todos salieron Ben y Julie se fueron primero en su coche Kevin se subió a su coche Gwendolyn en el copiloto los 3 adolecentes se sentaron atrás Gwen cargando a Analah Kevin junto a Gwen cargando a Devlin Ben junto a Kevin cargando a Kenny No hubo mucho de que hablar Gwendolyn e Ethan hablaba pero nada que podía ser de interés Kevin solo pronuncio una frase**

Me gustaba mas cuando yo conducía – Dijo Kevin, Gwen le dio un codazo

**Por fin llegaron a esa enorme casa que tenia un jardín hermoso Gwendolyn se bajo primero y fue a abrir la puerta de la casa Gwen ayudo a bajarse a Analah Kevin hizo lo mismo Ben igual todos estaban abajo Ethan dejo su coche hay Gwen de la mano de Analah y Kevin de la mano de Devlin ellos dos se miraron Ben corrió a la casa no le importo Kenny (Los niños sabían quienes eran ellos) entraron a la gran casa.**

**Gwen se quedo asombrada eso no era una casa si no una mansión Kevin estaba igual de sorprendió Ben estaba sentado en el sofá Gwen empezó a caminar se sentía con libertad le encantaba estaba alejada de todos Ethan se le acerco **

Te gusta – Le pregunto Ethan

Si es muy bonita – Dijo Gwen

No te de vergüenza – Dijo Ethan

No estoy bien – Dijo Gwen Kevin le puso una mano en el hombro

Te conozco lo suficiente no te sientes cómoda pero te diré algo esta casa es tuya se compro por ti puedes hacer lo que quieras recuerda siempre esta casa es tuya – Dijo Ethan ella le sonrió lo abrazo el cerro sus ojos Kevin pasaba por hay no pudo contener sentir celos de el mismo pero no le presto atención solo siguió su camino Ethan se alejó con Gwen para enseñarle su habitación ella entro y se quedo hay

**Gwendolyn y Ethan en la cocina Analah Devlin y Kenny jugando con Ben en el jardín Kevin en su habitación y Gwen en la suya viendo por la ventana tocaron la puerta **

Adelante – Dijo Gwen Kevin entro y cerro la puerta

Porque no estas abajo como todos – Dijo Kevin acercándose a ella

No quiero bajar quiero estar aquí – Dijo Gwen aun en la ventana

Gwen que te sucede no estas feliz yo si lo estoy me case con tigo tengo dos hermosos hijos una casa hermosa que mas puedo pedir solo quiero que seas feliz pero ahora – Dijo Kevin ella lo miro se puso de pie y lo abrazo el respondió a ese abrazo – Por que fue eso

Porque te amo – Dijo Gwen ella lo beso con mucha pasión después salieron a jugar con los niños y con Ben

**A las 12:30 la comida estaba lista los tres adolecentes estaban con los niños en el jardín jugando Gwen y Kevin estaban sentados en un murito conversando**

No te vez feliz que te sucede – Insistió por cuarta vez Kevin

Kevin por cuarta vez estoy bien – Dijo Gwen ya cansada de la misma pregunta

Entonces si no estas molesta no te importara esto – Dijo Kevin para después darle un tierno beso que Gwen lo correspondió hay están los dos enamorados besándose Ethan los sorprendió no dijo nada los vio como por tres segundos Gwendolyn se le acerco

Que vez hay – Dijo Gwendolyn en voz baja

Mira – Dijo Ethan para darle el puesto en que estaba y que ella pudiera ver mejor a Gwen y Kevin besarse ella sonrió al verlo

Disculpen – Dijo ella dulcemente a Gwen y Kevin el beso termino – Vamos a comer

Ya vamos – Dijo Kevin avergonzado Gwendolyn e Ethan entraron Kevin la beso de nuevo

Ben ya vamos a comer – Dijo ella después de finalizar el beso

Dame 2 minutos este enano mocoso cree ser mejor que yo ¡Humgungosaurio! – Dijo Ben

Ben ese enano mocoso es tu hijo vamos a comer – Dijo Gwen, Ben vio a su hijo y camino los 3 niños lo siguieron

**En la mesa sentados de esta forma Ethan en una esquina Gwendolyn en la otra Gwen en frente de Kevin Ben en frente de su hijo Analah en frente de Devlin **

Papá me dejas salir mañana con unas amigas – Dijo Analah

No – Dijo Ethan serio

Pero papa por que – Dijo Analah

Porque tienes 10 años – Dijo Ethan

Y eso que no importa – Dijo Analah

Porque la ultima vez que te deje salir con tus amigas te fuiste a las 3 de la tarde eran las 10 de la noche y no llegabas tu madre tuvo que rastrearte – Dijo Kevin

Pero papa por favor esta vez no será así – Dijo Analah

Te dijo que no Analah – Dijo Ethan, Gwen, Kevin, Devlin, Gwendolyn, Ben y Kenny estaban viendo la pelea

Nunca me dejas hacer nada – Dijo Analah para levantarse de la mesa furiosa y subir las escaleras

No crees que exageraste – Dijo Gwen viendo a Ethan

El no exagero tiene razón ella esta muy grosera – Dijo Gwendolyn Gwen siguió comiendo no dijo nada

Y que se supone que haremos mañana – Dijo Devlin

No iremos a ningún lado – Dijo Ethan, Gwen se puso de pie puso su plato en el lava platos y se sentó en el sofá

De verdad no saldremos mañana – Pregunto Kenny

Dije que no – Dijo Ethan, Kevin se sorprendió por la actitud Ethan se fue se sentó al lado de Gwen

Me llevas a un centro comercial o a donde sea – Dijo Gwen Ethan

Claro vamos ¡Cariño ya vuelvo! – Dijo Ethan saliendo de la casa con Gwen

**Gwendolyn, Kevin, Devlin, Analah, Kenny y Devlin se quedaron en la casa Ethan y Gwen se fueron el coche a un centro comercial al llegar **

Para que querías venir – Dijo Ethan en el coche en el parqueadero del centro comercial

No lo se quería salir de hay en esa casa me siento… nose como que sobro – Dijo Gwen

Tu no sobras hay no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando te vi extrañaba esa Gwen de 17 años tu ahora estas muy ocupada y no tienes tiempo para mi – Dijo Ethan

Vamos de compras – Dijo Gwen sonriendo

Si vamos – Dijo Ethan Gwen lo abrazo Kevin cerro sus ojos disfrutándolo sus labios rosaron

Besarte no seria lo correcto – Dijo Gwen sus labios estaban muy cerca

Creo que no pero abrazarme no tiene nada de malo – Dijo Ethan para aferrarse mas a su cuerpo

**- En la casa -**

A donde fue Gwen – Dijo Kevin entrando a la cocina

Nose con quien crees – Dijo Gwendolyn mientras lavaba los platos

En esta casa no hay nada que hacer – Dijo Kevin sentándose en la mesa

Puedes ir al jardín a jugar con los niños o… ver los carros – Dijo Gwendolyn

¿Carros? – Dijo Kevin alzando una ceja Gwendolyn termino

Si sígueme el la siguió llegaron al parqueadero habían como 10 carros

Aquí te la pasas casi siempre – Dijo Gwendolyn recostándose en un de los coches Kevin estaba asombrado

Esto es asombroso tengo buen gusto – Dijo Kevin mientras veía los coches el celular de Gwendolyn sonó

¿Hola? – Dijo Gwendolyn

Cariño estoy en el centro comercial pero hay un problema – Dijo Ethan sentado en una banca con unas bolsas

¿Cuál que sucede? – Dijo Gwendolyn Kevin se preocupo

No se Donde esta Gwen la perdí – Dijo Ethan

Como que la perdiste ese centro comercial es enorme – Dijo Gwendolyn alterada

Ayúdame a buscarla – Dijo Ethan

Esta bien voy para allá – Dijo Gwendolyn ella corto la llamada

Que sucede – Pregunto Kevin

Gwen se perdió – Dijo Gwendolyn para tomar una llave y subirse a uno de los coches Kevin se monto con ella en el copiloto

Espera y los niños – Dijo Kevin

Rosa esta en la casa ella los cuida no la podemos perder – Dijo Gwendolyn saliendo del parqueadero

**Ethan estaba en la banca sentado viendo a todos lados Gwendolyn y Kevin llegaron lo encontraron **

Donde esta Gwen – Dijo Kevin

No lose estaba con migo yo estaba pagando y después no estaba – Dijo Ethan confundido

Tu la puedes rastrear – Dijo Kevin a Gwendolyn

Si es verdad – Gwendolyn puso sus ojos rosa – La tengo vamos pero no esta aquí esta cerca del centro comercial síganme ella empezó a correr a la salida mas cercana al salir miro a todos lados y fue por el derecho Ethan y Kevin la seguían estaban lejos del centro comercial

Estamos muy lejos segura que esta por aquí – Dijo Kevin

Si es algo como un callejos vamos – Dijo Gwendolyn ella giro por la izquierda corriendo llegaron a un callejón hay estaba le cuerpo de Gwen inmóvil en una esquina de ese callejón Kevin se llevo las manos a la cabeza

¡Gwen! – Kevin corrió a ella puso su cabeza en sus brazos pero no reaccionaba – Esta muerta – Grito Kevin

Ella no esta muerta si lo estuviera yo no estaría aquí y yo lo sabría – Dijo Gwendolyn

Vamos a la casa a un hospital donde sea – Dijo Kevin con Gwen en sus brazos

Vamos a la casa – Dijo Ethan

Esta bien – Gwen los tele transporto al llegar Kevin la cargo Gwendolyn e Ethan lo guiaron hasta su cuarto (el de Gwendolyn e Ethan) Kevin la acostó en la cama doble

Que haremos – Dijo Kevin mientras la acostaba en la cama

Solo esperar esta desmayada cariño que paso – Dijo Gwendolyn

Yo estaba pagando sus compras ella estaba detrás de mi cuando voltee ella no estaba la busque pero no la encontré, Gwen empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente Kevin lo noto se arrodillo al pie de la cama y le tomo la mano

Gwen estas bien como te sientes – Dijo Kevin

Donde estoy – Dijo Gwen llevándose una mano a la cabeza

Estas en la casa estaras bien – Dijo Kevin

Gwen que te paso – Dijo Ethan

No lose yo estaba viendo unos chocolates y alguien me puso como un pañuelo en la nariz yo creo que respire y me desmaye – Dijo Gwen

Estaras bien – Dijo Gwendolyn

Seguro te querían robar o algo así – Dijo Ethan

**Ethan salió de la habitación de la mano de Gwendolyn a ver a los niños Kevin se quedo en la misma posición arrodillado al pie de la cama donde Gwen estaba **

Estaras bien te lo prometo – Dijo Kevin para darle un beso en la frente ella le sonrió

Te quiero – Dijo Gwen

Yo te amo – Dijo Kevin el la beso muy lentamente

**Se subió a la cama tapo el cuerpo de Gwen con el de él se apoyó en sus rodillas y sus manos la beso con pasión con amor ella se separo sus labios a los de Kevin él le sonrió se acostó a su lado ella puso su cabeza en su pecho puso una de sus piernas sobre el cerro sus ojos mientras los brazos la rodeaban sus brazos se aferraban mas a su cuerpo ella se quedo dormida Kevin solo cerro sus ojos para sentir su respirar para sentir su aroma. Casi 10 minutos después Gwendolyn entro a la enorme habitación sonrió al verlos dormidos sin pensarlo llamo a su esposo él lo vio también ahora Gwendolyn e Ethan abrazados y sonriendo viéndolos a ambos Ethan beso a Gwendolyn y después salió con ella de la habitación cerrando la puerta**

**Las 4 de la tarde**

Gwen… despierta – Dijo Kevin moviendo el cuerpo de Gwen ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió Kevin aferrándose mas al cuerpo de Gwen

Bajamos o nos quedamos así – Dijo Gwen juguetonamente

Me quiero quedar aquí pero hay que bajar – Dijo Kevin

**- Abajo En La Sala -**

**Gwen bajo abrazada de Kevin Gwendolyn estaba con Ethan en el sofá muy cariñosos pero notaron la presencia de ellos **

Donde están los niños – Dijo Gwen

Fueron al cine con Rosa – Dijo Ethan con el control en la mano pasando los canales

Hay algo divertido que hacer – Dijo Gwen aun abrazada de Kevin

Pueden ir a la biblioteca – Dijo Ethan alzando una ceja

O podemos salir a pasear – Dijo Kevin

Claro – Dijo Ethan sacando la llave de su coche y tirándosela a Kevin el la atrapo

En el coche hay un mapa de la ciudad ha cambiado mucho – Dijo Gwendolyn

Esta bien adiós – Dijo Gwen saliendo de la casa con Kevin

**- Las 7 de la noche -**

Cariño déjame – Dijo Gwendolyn en el sofá su esposo estaba sobre ella

Porque hace cuanto que no dedicas tiempo – Dijo Kevin seductoramente

Que no cariño – Dijo Gwendolyn disfrutando el momento

No me das ni un beso – Dijo Ethan

Disculpen – Dijo Kevin poniéndose al lado del sofá y viendo como Ethan estaba sobre Gwendolyn Ethan lo volteo a ver y se puso de pie

Kevin ayúdame – Grito Gwen

Ehh yo voy a ayudar a Gwen – Dijo Ethan

**- Media hora después -**

Chicos vengan a cenar – Grito Gwendolyn desde la cocina los niños y los 3 adolecentes se sentaron para comer mientras comían

Que película vieron – Pregunto Ethan

Vimos la cuenta regresiva – Dijo Kenny

Si pero Analah quería ver un amor prohibido – Dijo Devlin en forma de burla

papa eso es mentira – Dijo Analah

Es verdad papa dile hermanita te gusta Erick – Dijo Devlin burlándose de su hermana

Eso es mentira papa es mentira no le creas – Dijo Analah

Analah tiene novio Analah tiene novio – Dijo Devlin Analah empezó a llorar

Papa eso es mentira no le creas – Dijo Analah llorando

Gwendolyn se paro de su silla - ¡Es suficiente Devlin en este momento tomas tu plato y subes a tu habitación que sea la ultima vez que yo te oigo decir eso – Dijo Gwendolyn interrumpida por su marido

Cariño cálmate – Dijo Ethan los ojos de Gwendolyn se pusieron rosados y empezó a volar un poco

No me voy a calmar subes a tu cuarto estas castigado por una semana sin videojuegos sin salir sin visitas y sin practicas de poderes subes ahora – Dijo Gwendolyn

Cariño es suficiente cálmate – Dijo Ethan levantándose de su puesto Gwen y Kevin se miraron

Que sea la ultima vez que me dices que me calme tu no sabes cuantas veces tu hija se a acostado llorando por lo mismo tenemos mas de un mes con lo mismo y aquí termina – Dijo Gwendolyn sus ojos seguían rosados seguía volando su cuerpo se revelo como Anodita

Ya cálmense los dos se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo – Intervino Ben que estaba disfrutando de la pelea

Tu te callas – Dijeron Gwendolyn e Ethan a la vez Analah salió corriendo de hay todos lo notaron Gwen salió corriendo tras ella

Analah espera – Grito Gwen mientras corría tras ella

Subes a tu cuarto ahora – Dijo Gwendolyn a Devlin él se fue de hay Gwendolyn volvió a su cuerpo humano y callo sentada en la silla con la cabeza baja Kevin salió tras Gwen

Kenny acompáñame – Dijo ben ambos se fueron

Analah ábreme por favor ábreme – Dijo Gwen en la puerta del cuarto de ella

Vete no quiero – Dijo Analah

Por favor te quiero decir algo solo un momento – Dijo Gwen Kevin llego

Que sucede – Dijo Kevin

No quiere abrir la puerta – Dijo Gwen

Por favor abre la puerta Analah – Dijo Kevin la puerta se abrió ellos entraron y la cerraron ella estaba acostada en su cama a medio lado

Analah estas bien – Dijo Gwen sentándose en la cama

Dile a mi papa que es mentira por favor dile – Dijo Analah lanzándose a abrazar a Gwen ella cerro sus ojos abrazando a su hija

Porque tu hermano dice eso – Dijo Gwen separando el abrazo Kevin estaba en la puerta pero se sentó en la cama Analah quedo en medio de los dos

Hace un mes el y yo estábamos hablando en la escuela y Devlin nos vio pero solo hablando le dijo a toda la escuela y nose como mi papa se entero – Dijo Analah poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Gwen ella quedo sorprendida

Yo encontrare la forma de arreglarlo todo esta bien – Dijo Gwen sobando la larga cabellera roja de su hija Kevin estaba sonriendo

**- Con Gwendolyn y Ethan -**

Lo siento yo… exagere y… me quiero ir buenas noches – Dijo Gwendolyn ella se levanto y se fue a su habitación Ethan quedo solo

**Gwen y Kevin estaban con su hija consolándola Kevin no lo hacia mal Ben en su habitación Kenny en la suya Devlin castigado Gwendolyn en su habitación Ethan en la cocina **

**- Con Analah, Gwen y Kevin -**

Ya se durmió – Susurro Gwen – Ayúdame a acostarle Kevin lo hizo

Me quedare un rato mas con ella – Dijo Gwen Kevin la beso y se fue cerrando la puerta Gwen se acostó a su lado y la abrazo Kevin bajo a la cocina

Donde esta Gwen – Dijo Ethan sentado en una silla de la mesa

En el cuarto de Analah – Dijo Kevin en la nevera

Que te pareció todo esto – Pregunto Ethan Kevin se sentó

Ella estaba llorando nos dijo que Devlin invento todo esto pero que era mentira – Dijo Kevin

Esta bien – Dijo Ethan él tenia una pieza de su coche en sus manos

Que aras con Devlin – Pregunto Kevin

En la mañana veré – Dijo Ethan

Buenas noches – Dijo Kevin él se fue a su habitación Ethan subió casi media hora después al cuarto de Analah se encontró a Gwen abrazada a su hija Ethan se le acerco y la despertó

Gwen despierta – Susurro Ethan ella le sonrió – Ve a tu cuarto

Si – Dijo Gwen Ethan la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a su cuarto

**- Al día siguiente -**

Gwen levántate necesitamos tu ayuda – Despertó Ethan a Gwen

Que sucede – Dijo Gwen un poco dormida

Devlin no quiere salir de su cuarto le hizo algo a la puerta no podemos entrar de ninguna forma – Dijo Ethan Gwen se levanto enseguida

**Gwendolyn estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Devlin con la cabeza recostada a la pared y los ojos cerrados **

Cariño levántate – Dijo Ethan agachándose

No quiero saca a mi hijo por favor – Dijo Gwendolyn débilmente

Lo sacare te lo prometo – Dijo Ethan

No podemos tele transportarnos – Dijo Gwen

No podemos hacer nada le hizo algo a la puerta tenemos mas de media hora aquí – Dijo Ethan

Donde esta Ben – Dijo Gwen

Esta dormido aun – Dijo Ethan

Kevin saca a mi hijo por favor – Dijo Gwedolyn muy débil

Que haremos – Dijo Gwen

Que sucede aquí – Dijo Kevin

Devlin esta adentro no quiere salir le hizo algo a la puerta y no podemos entrar – Dijo Gwen

Saquen a mi hijo por favor sáquenlo – Dijo Gwendolyn ella se alteró – sácalo por favor sácalo

Cariño cálmate – Dijo Ethan

No me voy a calmar ¡saca a mi hijo sácalo ahora! – Dijo Gwendolyn

Hay que llevarla al cuarto – Dijo Ethan

Saca a mi hijo sácalo – Ella estaba muy mal se revolcaba en el suelo

Por favor cálmate – Dijo Ethan – Vamos al cuarto - Kevin y Ethan la llevaron al cuarto Gwen fue con ellos la acostaron Gwen la amarro con mana

En ese cofre de hay saca una jeringa – Dijo Ethan

Como que una jeringa – Dijo Kevin

Solo hazlo – Grito Ethan Kevin se la paso él se quedo pensativo no podía hacerlo le recordaba muchas cosas

Que te pasa hazlo – Dijo Kevin, Gwen estaba en Shock por todo esto

No puedo hacerlo – Dijo Ethan

Rápido no puedo soportar mucho – Dijo Gwen

Yo lo hare – Dijo Ben entrando por la puerta le quito la jeringa a Ethan, el salió de la habitación Gwen lo siguió cuando ya le habían puesto la inyección a Gwendolyn Kevin y Ben se quedaron con ella

Que paso – Dijo Gwen Ethan estaba sentado en el sofá con las manos en su cabeza Gwen se sentó al lado de el

Lo siento yo… no podía hacer eso me recuerda muchas cosas – Dijo Ethan

Que son esas cosas – Dijo Gwen

No te debo decir… no seria correcto – Dijo Ethan

No importa dime – Dijo Gwen Ethan la miro y la abrazo el lloro – Que paso

Mi hija… Estefany murió hace unos años tu estabas muy mal y a mi toco ponerte esa inyección – Dijo Ethan a Gwen se le escapo una lagrima al oír

Como – Dijo Gwen estaba muy confundida

Nosotros perdimos una hija – Dijo Ethan separando un poco el abrazo ambos estaban llorando

No puede ser – Dijo Gwen – No… no es posible

Lo siento no debí decirte nada – Dijo Ethan poniéndose de pie – Vamos Gwen se seco las lagrimas y subió con el

Como esta – Dijo Ethan sentándose en el borde de la cama

Dormida – Dijo Ben

Que haremos con Devlin – Dijo Ben

Es verdad hay que sacarlo de hay – Dijo Ethan para salir corriendo a la habitación de el golpeo la puerta

Devlin ábreme Devlin sé que estas hay ábreme – Dijo Ethan golpeando la puerta

Como sabemos que esta hay – Dijo Kevin acercándose con Gwen

Yo lose pero nose como sacarlo de hay – Dijo Gwen

Pero que le hizo a la puerta – Dijo Kevin

Es una especie de hechizo pero nose cual es – Dijo Gwen

¡Devlin abre por favor solo quiero hablar con tigo escúchame sé que estas hay solo déjame entrar a mi sola – Dijo Gwen la puerta se abrió

Entra tu – Dijo una voz débil Gwen miro a Kevin y a Ethan después entro Devlin estaba en un rincón sentado Gwen corrió hacia el

Devlin estas bien – Dijo Gen tomándolo en sus manos estaba muy débil – Háblame dime algo – Gwen lo acostó en la cama

Perdóname – Devlin estaba muy débil Gwen le sobo la cabeza le dio un tierno beso en la frente

No hables estas débil – Dijo Gwen – Necesitas ayuda Devlin asintió con su cabeza ella salió de la habitación

Kevin ven – Grito Ben los dos Kevin fueron Ethan le tomo la mano a su hijo y la beso

Cariño estaras bien te lo prometo – Dijo Ethan

**- Media Hora Después -**

Yo lo hare dámelo – Grito Ben

Tennyson yo lo hago – Dijo Kevin

Levin te digo que yo lo hago – Dijo Ben

Se pueden callar ninguno de ustedes sabe cocinar – Dijo Gwen

Es un buen punto pero yo lo hago mejor que el – Dijo Ben

Nadie lo ara ya ordene comida – Dijo Ethan

Ella no ha despertado – Dijo Ben

No y lo que mas me preocupa es que se despierte débil – Dijo Ethan que estaba sentado en la mesa con los demás

Fue buena idea mandar a los niños a desayunar con Rosa – Dijo Kevin

¡KEVIN DONE ESTA MI HIJO! lo quiero ahora – Grito Gwendolyn

Oye creo que tu esposa despertó – Dijo Kevin en forma burlona para Ethan el solo le torció los ojos y salió de hay

Muy chistoso – Dijo Gwen ella estaba sentada en una silla de la mesa frente a Kevin

Esposa mía no seas cruel con migo – Dijo Kevin en forma burlona Ben estaba muerto de la risa

Si Gwen trata con cariño a tu esposo – Dijo Ben riendo

Ustedes son unos inmaduros – Dijo Gwen, Ben se levanto y se fue riendo Gwen y Kevin quedaron solos

No te gusto lo que dije verdad – Dijo Kevin Gwen estaba comiendo unas uvas ella lo miro

No mucho – Dijo Gwen muy seria

Estas molesta con migo entonces – Dijo Kevin parándose de la silla y sentándose al lado de Gwen – Contéstame estas molesta con migo

No, no lo estoy es solo que esto es mucho para mi – Dijo Gwen arre costándose en la silla Kevin la miro con una gran sonrisa

Eres la mejor novia y serás la mejor esposa ¿sabias? – Dijo Kevin Gwen lo miro y le sonrió

Nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico – Dijo Gwen. Estaban de frente sus labios estaban a unos 20 centímetros, Gwen puso su codo en la mesa y su mano en su cabeza Kevin estaba en la misma posición sus labios a solo centímetros

Y soy romántico si te pido un beso – Dijo Kevin seductoramente, Gwen no pronuncio palabra solo sonrió – Tomare esa hermosa sonrisa como un si y también tomare esa sonrisa como un bésame ahora - Dijo Kevin seductoramente, Se acercó lentamente a su futura esposa ella paso sus manos por su cuello un beso de unos segundos fue interrumpido

Disculpen quieren subir – Dijo Ben en la entrada de la cocina Gwen y Kevin se miraron Gwen le sonrió

**- En La Habitación -**

Ben al entrar rápidamente se sentó en el sofá Kevin se sentó a su lado Gwen se paro a un lado de la cama

Donde esta mi hijo – Dijo Gwendolyn débilmente Ben se sentó en el sofá Kevin a su lado Gwen se quedo al lado de la cama

Esta desayunando con Analah Kenny y con Rosa – Dijo Ethan

Entonces llámalos que vengan ahora – Dijo Gwendolyn

Relájate vendrán como en media hora – Dijo Ben

Esta bien ya hicieron el desayuno – Dijo Gwendolyn

Yo lo hago mejor que Kevin – Dijo Ben

No es cierto yo soy mejor que tu – Dijo Kevin

Quieres pelear Levin – Dijo Ben levantándose del sofá

Claro que quiero – Dijo Kevin absorbiendo metal

Suficiente dejen de comportarse como niños – Dijo Gwen, Kevin se sentó en el sofá Ben igual

Y sus peleas serán cada vez estúpidas con los años – Dijo Gwendolyn

**- Media Hora Después -**

**Tocaron el timbre **

Yo abro – Dijo Ben él se levanto del sofá en el que estuvo casi media hora Gwendolyn estaba acostada Kevin estaba al lado de Ben Gwen estaba sentada en la cama al lado de Gwendolyn con una computadora y Ethan estaba leyendo el periódico

Donde esta mi mama – Dijo Devlin abajo cuando Ben abrió la puerta

Esta en su cuarto – Dijo Ben Devlin salió corriendo

Lleva esto a mi cuarto quieres – Dijo Analah dando 6 bolsas de compras y subiendo tras su hermano

Niña estúpida – Dijo ben un poco bajo

Te escuche – Dijo Analah

Oye hazme un batido – Dijo Kenny a Ben el también subió

Enano mocoso – Susurro Ben

¡Mama! – Grito Devlin lanzándose sobre su madre Gwen se bajo de la cama y se sentó unto a Kevin

Cariño como estas estas bien – Dijo Gwendolyn estaba muy feliz

Si mama estoy bien perdóname – Dijo Devlin Gwendolyn sonrió y lo abrazo

Mi bebe perdóname tu a mi – Dijo Gwendolyn, Analah estaba abrazada con su padre

Te prometo que no lo hare mas nunca – Dijo Devlin

Te amo mi vida te amo – Dijo Gwendolyn abrazando a su hijo

No es hermoso – Susurro Kevin a Gwen ellos estaban abrazados

Si claro ya vuelvo – Dijo Gwen saliendo de la habitación todos lo notaron

A donde va ella – Dijo Ethan

No lose – Dijo Kevin

Eres idiota o que ve tras ella – Dijo Devlin Gwendolyn rio Ben y Kenny entraron a la habitación cuando Kevin salía corriendo Gwen estaba sentada en la mesa donde estaba hace mas de media hora saco mas uvas de la nevera y estaba sentada comiéndolas

Oye que te sucedió – Dijo Kevin dulcemente sentándose al lado de Gwen el tomo una uva en sus dedos y jugo con ella

Nada quería comer mas uva no quieres – Dijo Gwen, Kevin le sonrió le acerco la uva el mordió solo la mitad Gwen mordió la otra mitad los dos rieron

Has disfrutado – Pregunto Kevin

Si mucho – Dijo Gwen levantándose de la silla con el plato quedaban tres uvas ella las tomo y dejo el plato se sentó de nuevo puso las tres uvas en la mesa

En que estas pensando – Dijo Kevin

Hay tres uvas somos dos – Dijo Gwen ella tomo una uva y se la acerco a Kevin el la tomo ella tomo una

A donde quieres llegar con esto – Dijo Kevin alzando una ceja y mordiendo un pedazo de la uva

A ningún lado olvídalo oye 11 de la mañana a donde iremos – Dijo Gwen levantándose de la silla para ir a la nevera

No lose aquí no hay nada divertido que hacer es una mansión pero me aburro mas me divierto con Ben – Dijo Kevin aun sentado en la silla y terminando de comer su uva

Por lo menos yo iré a preguntar si puedo usar la piscina – Dijo Gwen sentándose de nuevo en silla con una soda en la mano

Aquí hay piscina – Dijo Kevin

Si no puedo creer que seas tan distraído para no darte cuenta es mas me voy a preguntar – Dijo Gwen poniéndose de pie

Te acompaño – Dijo Kevin queriendo bromear

No seas idiota conozco el camino – Dijo Gwen

Al menos me das tu bebida – Dijo Kevin alzando un ceja, Gwen se devolvió ya estaba casi fuera de la cocina le puso la bebida en la mesa lo miro Kevin se inclino y la beso, Gwen finalizado el beso tomo la ultima uva y se fue, Kevin subió tras ella

Disculpen – Dijo Gwen, Gwendolyn estaba acostaba con sus dos hijos Ben con Kenny y Ethan estaba terminando de leer el periódico

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Gwendolyn

Me preguntaba si podría usar la piscina – Dijo Gwen aun en la puerta

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que esta casa es tuya o necesitas que te muestre los papeles – Dijo Ethan dejando el periódico a un lado

Esta bien gracias me voy a cambiar compre un bikini – Dijo Gwen

Te acompaño – Dijo Kevin que entro a la habitación

No seas idiota – Dijo Gwen

Mama por que no vamos todos a la piscina – Dijo Analah

Si mi vida es buena idea ya me siento mejor vamos a cambiarnos – Dijo Gwendolyn ella se levanto de la cama con Analah y se fue con Gwen

Alguien tiene un traje de baño que me preste - Dijo Ben

Veré que tengo – Dijo Ethan para después empezar a caminar al cosed

**- Seis Minutos Después -**

Por favor Ben ya sal de hay tengo que cambiarme – Dijo Kevin parado en frente de la puerta del baño de la habitación

Esto no me gusta me queda grande – Dijo Ben

Por favor Tennyson tengo que cambiarme tienes como cinco minutos aquí parado – Dijo Kevin

Ben date prisa ninguno de nosotros nos hemos cambiado – Dijo Ethan

Papa yo voy a llenar la piscina ya vuelvo – Dijo Devlin

Yo voy con tigo – Dijo Kenny ambos salieron de la habitación Ben salió del baño

Si que te queda grande – Dijo Kevin Ben se estaba viendo en el espejo

Gwen te lo arregla ahora no te preocupes entra y cámbiate – Dijo Ethan refiriéndose a Kevin el entro

Nose para que vas Kevin solo te quedas mostrando tus músculos – Dijo Ben en forma de burla

Solo presumo lo que tu no tienes Tennyson – Dijo Kevin para salir del baño Ethan entro

A ti al menos te queda bien a mi me queda grande esto – Dijo Ben aun mirándose al espejo

Ya te dijeron que Gwen lo puede arreglar – Dijo Kevin

Ya salió Ben – Dijo Devlin entrando con Kenny

Si ya salió llenaron la piscina – Dijo Kevin

Si ya esta todo listo – Dijo Kenny, Ethan salió del baño

Kenny entra a cambiarte – Dijo Ethan, Kenny entro Devlin se sentó en el sofá Ben aun mirándose en el espejo Kevin viendo las estupideces de Ben Ethan recostada a la puerta esperando, Kenny salió al rato Devlin entro enseguida

**- Cinco minutos Después -**

Ya estamos todos listos vámonos – Dijo Ethan pero seguía en el espejo

Esta bien vamos – Dijo Ben poniendo el espejo en la mesa y saliendo cerraron la puerta, se dirigieron has la habitación de al lado en la cual estaban las 3 mujeres Ethan toco la puerta

Están listas – Dijo Ethan

En dos minutos – Grito Gwen

Esta bien – Dijo Ethan, él se sentó en el suelo a su lado Ben al lado de Ben Kevin al lado de Kevin Devlin al lado de Devlin Kenny todos ellos recostados a la pared esperando

Y cincuenta siglos después – Dijo ben

Solo han pasado unos segundos – Dijo Ethan

Chicas dense prisa – Grito Ben

En 3 minutos – Dijo Gwendolyn

Cariño por favor date prisa – Grito Ethan

Te dijo que en 4 minutos no entendiste – Dijo Gwendolyn

Dijiste que 3 – Dijo Ben

Estas sordo dije 5 – Dijo Gwendolyn, Pasaron 7 minutos

Que hacen hay – Dijo Gwendolyn para en la puerta en una mano en la cintura Ethan se levanto

Estas hermosa – Dijo Ethan los demás seguían viendo y estaban sentados

Gracias – Dijo Gwendolyn, Kevin se le acerco y la beso con mucha pasión en la habitación estaban Gwen tomada de la mano con Analah

Gwen estas… estas hermosa – Dijo Ethan el detuvo el beso para decir esas palabras

Oye amigo es me toca a mi confórmate con lo que tienes – Dijo Kevin el después de decir eso le puso de pie vio a Gwen lo hermosa que estaba con una vestido de baño azul caribe de dos piezas su cabellera larga y naranja suelta

Si que estas hermosa – Dijo Kevin en la puerta, Gwen bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa

Gracias – Dijo Gwen estaba sonrojada de lo que le estaba diciendo Analah esta estaba también mu hermosa tomada de la mano de Gwen

Devlin, Analah el ultimo en llegar a la piscina es idiota – Dijo Kenny todos salieron corriendo Ben se puso de pie

Disculpen me preguntaba si no podríamos traer a Julie – Dijo Ben

Para que – Dijo Ethan alzando una ceja

Porque todos ustedes están de novios y yo aquí viéndolos – Dijo Ben

Esta bien la traeré voy por mi libro de hechizos – Dijo Gwendolyn para después salir de donde estaba Gwen y Kevin seguían abrazados

Sabes que podrías cuidar a los niños – Dijo Ethan refiriéndose a Ben

Acaso me ves cara de niñero – Dijo Ben

Ya no peleen – Dijo Gwendolyn con su libro de hechizos en las manos ella puso sus ojos rosados con su libro levitando lo puso en frente de sus ojos las paginas se pasaban una a una hasta llegar a la correcta sin mediar palabra se abrió una especia de portal frente de ella – Entren y no se demoren yo cerrare el portal después ustedes tienen que abrirlo desde su dimensión – Dijo Gwendolyn Kevin se tomo de la mano de Gwen dieron unos pasos para entrar los tres aparecieron en el garaje todo estaba como lo habían dejado con la puerta abierta

No puedo creer que deje la puerta abierta – Dijo Kevin

Vamos por Julie – Dijo Gwen para después entrar al coche Ben se subió atrás Kevin se monto saco en coche afuera se bajo y cerro el garaje

**- En Casa De Julie -**

**Kevin estaciono en coche y se bajo se sentían incomodos por estar en traje de baño se bajaron los tres Ben toco la puerta **

¿Benjamín? – Dijo el señor Yamamoto parado en la puerta de su casa

Hola se encuentra Julie en casa – Dijo Ben saludando Gwen y Kevin le saludaron con la mano

Ben que haces aquí y vestido así – Dijo Julie parándose al frente de su padre

Hola Julie veníamos a ver si querías venir con nosotros - Dijo Ben

Pero a donde – Dijo Julie alzando una ceja

Que te lo explique Gwen ella lo entiende mejor que yo – Dijo Ben

Vamos al futuro nuestros yo del futuro necesitan un favor – Dijo Gwen

Entonces por que están vestidos así – Dijo Julie

Iremos a mi piscina bueno la que será mi piscina ¿vamos? – Dijo Gwen

Papa puedo ir por favor – Dijo Julie

Esta bien pero cuando volverás dijo – El señor Yamamoto

Volveremos mañana – Dijo Kevin

Esta bien ve – Dijo el señor Yamamoto

Disculpe señor le molesta si dejo aquí mi coche – Dijo Kevin él le frunció el ceño Kevin supo que era un si pero sin querer, Gwen hizo aparecer un libro en frente de ella puso sus ojos rosados pronuncio algo en muy baja voz se abrió el portal en frente de ellos Ben el tendió la mano a Julie ella le sonrió y le tomo de la mano

Espera ve por tu traje de baño – Dijo Gwen ella entro corriendo a la casa al salir tenia en la mano un maletín con su ropa adentro

Todos estamos listos – Dijo Gwen

Si vamos – Dijo Gwen ella se tomo de la mano de Kevin Ben de Julie entraron al portal

Kevin no déjame – Decia Gwendolyn sentada en la silla de la piscina Ethan estaba a su lado queriendo besarla

Porque hace cuanto no me dedicas tiempo – Decia Ethan sensualmente

Ya te dije que mañana habrá tiempo los niños se irán de vacaciones – Dijo Gwen

Disculpen tenemos media hora aquí escuchando sus estupideces – Dijo Ben los 4 adolecentes estaban justo detrás de ellos

Que tanto oyeron – Dijo Ethan

¡TODO! – Dijo Ben alzando los brazos Gwen y Kevin estaban tomados de las manos detrás de Julie Gwendolyn soltó una pequeña risa siguió leyendo su revista

Ehh Julie bienvenida al futuro – Dijo Ethan queriendo evadir el tema

Gracias – Dijo Julie

Hola Julie trajiste para cambiarte verdad – Dijo Gwendolyn dejando a un lado su revista

Si claro que traje – Dijo Julie alzando su bolso

Vamos te acompaño a cambiarte – Dijo Gwen las dos se fueron

**Kevin y Ben se metieron a la piscina a jugar con los tres niños claro también a pelear como siempre Gwen y Julie estaban sentadas en un borde de la piscina hablando Gwendolyn estaba recostada en un silla leyendo su revista Ethan a su lado también recostado a su silla **

Entonces esta es tu casa y esos son tus hijos – Dijo Julie aun sorprendida y al lado de Gwen

Si también me sorprendí pero ya la entendí – Dijo Gwen

Entonces dices que ese niño será mi hijo – Dijo Julie sonriendo

Si Kenny Tennyson será tu hijo en un futuro – Dijo Gwen

Esta bien todo es confuso – Dijo Julie

**Ethan cargo a Gwendolyn en sus brazos ambos iban riendo entraron a la casa Ethan se acostó en el sofá Gwendolyn acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Ethan el la abrazo con mucho amor ella rápidamente se quedo dormida los demás disfrutando **

Se ve que la amas – Dijo Julie acercando a Ethan y a Gwendolyn

Si mucho – Dijo Ethan para después darle un tierno beso en el cabello en su hermoso cabello largo y suelto

Porque no estas con los demás déjala dormir – Dijo Julie

No me quiero mover se despierta y no ha dormido bien – Dijo Ethan

Esta bien me voy – Dijo Julie Ethan le sonrió Julie se fue de hay a la piscina a donde estaba Gwen

Enano estúpido no eres mejor que yo - Dijo Ben el y Kenny estaban fuera de la piscina

Te dije que soy mejor que tu mi padre es Benjamín Tennyson soy genial – Dijo Kenny

Eres idiota o que yo soy Ben Tennyson – Dijo Ben

Tu eres un adolecente inmaduro acéptalo – Dijo Kenny

Entonces quieres pelear ¡AMENAZA ACUATICA! – Dijo Ben

¡FUEGO! – Dijo Kenny él tenia el primer omnitrix de su padre Ben le apunto con el chorro de agua y Kenny con fuego

No me podrás vencer – Dijo Ben

Esto es mejor volando – Dijo Kenny para después sacar un pedazo de suelo de la piscina

Que ni se te ocurra Kenny Tennyson – Dijo Kevin evitando que le rompieran su piscina – No tienes idea de cuanto me costó esa piscina

Ben como puedes pelear con tu hijo – Dijo Gwen que estaba al lado de Julie

El empezó – Dijo Ben volviendo a su forma humana

Eso no es cierto – Dijo Kenny el igual volvió a ser humano

Ben no empieces – Dijo Julie

Quieren dejar la bulla Gwen esta durmiendo – Dijo Ethan

Papa tengo hambre – Dijo Analah

Alguien de aquí sabe cocinar Rosa tiene el día libre – Dijo Ethan

**Todos lo miraron Gwendolyn seguía dormida en el sofá Analah Devlin Kenny Ben Kevin en la piscina Gwen y Julie sentadas hablando Ethan a veces estaba con Gwendolyn a veces iba a la piscina a estar con los demás toaron el timbre **

¡Yo voy! – Grito Gwen saliendo de la piscina y tomando una toalla para medio secarse cuando llego abrió la puerta

Hola ¿Kevin Levin? – Dijo el señor

Si es aquí – Dijo Gwen

Usted es su hija – Pregunto el señor

Ehh no digamos que soy una visita – Dijo Gwen

Esta bien traigo la comida que me encargaron me firmas aquí por favor – Dijo el señor para darle una hoja y un bolígrafo ella lo firmo

Cuanto es – Dijo Gwen

Cincuenta y ocho mil – Dijo el vendedor Gwen entro a la casa y tomo dinero – Quédese con el cambio – Dijo Gwen

Gracias – Dijo el vendedor él le entrego las cosas a Gwen ella con dificultad las entro y las puso en la mesa de la cocina

Que trajeron – Dijo Ethan entrando a la cocina y revisando las bolsas

Solo veo dos cajas de Pizza 3 litrones de gaseosa y unas cajas de comida – Dijo Gwen

Esta bien ¿lo puedes servir? voy por los demás – Dijo Ethan Gwen le sonrió el salió de la cocina

Ya vamos a comer – Grito Ethan los que estaban en la piscina salieron y se secaron Ben que estaba fuera con Julie entro Gwen ya estaba terminando de servir

Te ayudo – Dijo Julie

Por favor – Dijo Gwen Julie le ayudo Ethan se sentó en un extremo de la mesa Devlin en frete de Analah Ben en frente de Julie Kenny en frente de Kevin y Gwen el extremo

Porque no la despertamos para que coma – Dijo Ben

Ella no ha dormido bien – Dijo Ethan

Porque no la acuestan en la cama – Dijo Kevin

Se despierta con lo que sea – Dijo Ethan todos mientras comían

En que trabajan ustedes – Pregunto Julie

Tenemos varias empresas pero sobre todo somos plomeros Gwen trabajo un tiempo pero después la convencí de renunciar – Dijo Ethan

Pero como compraron esta casa tan grande se dan tantos lujos – Dijo Julie

De las empresas tenemos franquicias de talleres por todo el mundo además la paga en los plomeros es muy buena – Dijo Ethan

Ósea que mi casa será casi igual – Dijo Ben

Si tu casa es como esta pero no tan grande – Dijo Ethan

Esta bien – Dijo Ben para seguir comiendo

A los cuantos años me case – Dijo Gwen un poco tímida Ethan y Kevin la miraron

A los 24 – Dijo Ethan

Tan joven – Dijo Gwen

Si creo que eso no te importo al decirle a Ben que me convenciera de proponerte matrimonio – Dijo Ethan sonriendo Gwen se sonrojo

En serio hizo eso – Dijo Ben

Si yo te saque la verdad sufriste solo un poco – Dijo Ethan riendo

Y como se lo propusiste papa – Dijo Devlin

Bueno fue en una cena estábamos todos reunidos Max Ben Julie los papas de Gwen los padres de Ben mi madre hasta Verdona estuvo ella se opuso a la boda – Dijo Ethan para después comer otra cucharada

Y como fue la boda – Dijo Gwen

Tu madre quería que fuera por todo alto pero ni Gwen ni yo queríamos algo a si que fue sencilla pero linda – Dijo Ethan Gwen sonrió

Supongo que mi mamá se decepciono – Dijo Gwen

Solo un poco pero lo comprendió al final – Dijo Ethan

Y como fue la boda de mis padres – Dijo Kenny

Bueno… Ben le pidió a Julie matrimonio a Julie después de una batalla en la que casi no sale vivo dijo que no quería esperar a morir para pedírtelo Julie – Dijo Ben

Entonces después que paso – Dijo Ben

Bueno te lleve a la casa de Julie antes pasamos por el anillo hay se lo pediste con el padre de Julie – Dijo Ethan

Seguro que si estaba herido – Susurro Ben

Julie nos podrías dejar solos a los tres – Dijo Gwen

Si claro vamos niños – Dijo Julie

Si querida saca a los niños yo me quedo aquí – Dijo Ben

Cuando dije niños tu estabas incluido – Dijo Julie ella tomo a ben por la oreja y lo saco solo estaban Ethan Gen y Kevin

Tu perdonaras esta pregunta pero… ¿A que edad perdí mi virginidad? – Dijo Gwen un poco sonrojada Kevin jugaba con su comida

A los 20 años – Dijo Ethan bajando la cabeza

Pero no era muy joven – Dijo Gwen

Para serte sincero no me hubiera gustado que fuera a esa edad ni de esa forma – Dijo Ethan bajando la cabeza

A que te refieres – Dijo Gwen Kevin seguía jugando con su comida la movía con la cuchara

Gwen… a ti te violaron – Dijo Ethan para después cerrar sus ojos

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Dijo Gwen muy confundida

Solo pude sabes que te drogaron – Dijo Ethan Kevin seguía con lo mismo parecía como si no escuchara nada

Y después que paso – Dijo Gwen

Cuatro días después yo me fui por una semana – Dijo Ethan

A donde fuiste – Dijo Gwen

Fui a buscar el tipo que te hizo daño lo encontré y lo mate – Dijo Ethan Gwen se puso de pie enseguida

¡Como fuiste capaz de hacer eso estas loco! – Grito Gwen Ethan también se paro de la silla

No podía vivir en paz sabiendo que el idiota que te violo estaba libre Gwen – Dijo Ethan Kevin seguía en lo mismo

Y después que paso – Dijo Gwen sentándose en la silla Ethan hizo lo mismo

Después de eso estuve en prisión dos semanas nunca me visitaste… Ben me decia que no eras capaz ni de salir a la esquina… que no usabas tus poderes que el tenia que pelear solo… siempre me enviaste cartas… cuando Salí fui a tu casa entre por la ventana… estabas acostada se notaba que habías llorado me tuviste miedo me rogaste que no te hiciera nada… logre convencerte de que estarías bien esa noche dormiste a mi lado lloraste casi toda la noche pero te convencí que con migo estarías bien – Dijo Ethan él se puso de pie tomo su plato y lo puso en el lava platos a Gwen se le salió una lagrima se puso de pie y abrazo a Ethan el correspondió a ese abrazo Kevin un estaba en shock

Gracias – Dijo Gwen Ethan le sonrió

Kevin cariño – Dijo Gwendolyn

Voy tesoro – Dijo Ethan para levantarse de su silla

**Casi media hora después ya todos se habían cambiado un buen día excepto por lo que Gwen se entero Gwendolyn estaba con Ethan en el sofá Ben con Julie también el mismo sofá Devlin Analah y Kenny estaban jugando en el jardín Gwen estaba sentada en un sillón sola leyendo un libro Kevin en otro silla viendo televisión todos menos Gwen que estaba leyendo**

**- 10:35 De La Noche Mismo Día -**

Tengo sueño tu no cariño – Le susurro Ethan a Gwen solo ella lo escucho

Si vamos a dormir mañana será un largo día – Susurro Gwendolyn ambos se pusieron de pie

Buenas noches – Dijo Ethan tomado de la mano de Gwendolyn

Adiós – Dijo Gwendolyn Los niños estaban dormidos, casi 23 minutos después

Me voy a dormir Julie te llevo a tu cuarto – Dijo Ben Julie le sonrío

Buenas noches – Dijo Julie 14 minutos después

Gwen ves a dormir es muy tarde – Dijo Kevin sentándose en el sofá mas grande

No quiero terminar mi libro – Dijo Gwen

Te vas a dañar la vista ve a dormir se nota que tienes sueño – Dijo Kevin

Te dije que cuando termine mi libro – Dijo Gwen

Entonces aquí me quedo – Dijo Kevin

Como quieras – Dijo Gwen 16 minutos después Kevin vio que Gwen estaba dormida

Gwen estas dormida – Le susurro Kevin Gwen medio se movió Kevin apago la televisión le quito el libro y lo puso en la mesa le dio a Gwen un beso en la frente y la cargo en sus brazos subió las escaleras con ella en brazos la llevo hasta su habitación la acostó ella se movió un poco abrió sus ojos se notaba que tenia mucho sueño

Kevin… - Dijo Gwen casi dormida

Duerme yo me voy – Dijo Kevin para después darle una sonrisa

No te vayas quédate con migo – Le susurro Gwen Kevin siguió con su sonrisa se acostó a su lado y la abrazo ella le daba la espalda mientras el a abrazaba Gwen se durmió con una gran sonrisa Kevin también se durmió muy feliz

**Había llegado el día en el que se tenían que ir pero también el día de la condecoración del abuelo eran las 8 de la mañana Gwen se levanto se movió un poco Kevin la abrazaba ella sonrió al verlo lo empezó a mover para que despertara **

Kevin… despierta – Dijo Gwen moviéndolo

No en un rato – Dijo Kevin para después darle la espalda a Gwen y seguía dormido

Despierta debes ir a tu cuarto – Dijo Gwen moviéndolo

Porque en un rato – Dijo Kevin a un, un poco dormido

Kevin despierta o te despierto – Dijo Gwen con un tono amenazante

Y como me despertarías – Dijo Kevin riendo

No lose con agua fría o… con un beso caliente – Dijo Gwen

Si pudiera elegir – Kevin se puso de medio lado frente de Gwen ambos estaban de frente – Escogería tu segunda opción – Kevin sonrió

Esta bien – Dijo Gwen ella le sonrió acerco sus labio a los de él y lo beso con mucha pasión se separaron por falta de aire

Ahora si estoy bien despierto – Dijo Kevin Gwen le sonrió y se paro de la cama Kevin alzo una ceja

Ya vete a tu cuarto – Dijo Gwen caminando la ventana ella se sentó en la ventana noto que Kevin la estaba viendo mucho - ¿Por qué me ves tanto? – Pregunto Gwen

Pensaba que aun recién despierta te ves hermosa – Dijo Kevin Gwen le sonrió ante esto

Eres un idiota vez a tu cuarto antes que alguien mas despierte – Dijo Gwen Kevin se paro de la cama y se dirigió hacia Gwen ella se puso de pie antes que el llegara se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja el paso sus manos por la cintura y le sonrió ella le sonrió también él se acercó a ella el la beso con mucho amor ella paso una mano por el cuello de el para hacer el beso mas intenso y mas profundo

**- 9 De La Mañana Del Mismo Día -**

¡Devlin! – Grito Ethan desde el primer piso - ¡DEVLIN ENANO BAJA! – Grito de nuevo Ethan

No crees que es mas fácil ir a buscarlo – Dijo Gwendolyn mientras ponía los platos con la comida en la mesa

Nadie ha bajado no piensas que iré de cuarto en cuarto o si – Dijo Ethan

Esta bien te acompaño – Dijo Gwendolyn dejando todo servido tomo la mano de Ethan y salieron llegaron al cuarto de Julie tocaron

Julie estas despierta – Pregunto Gwendolyn

Si en un momento bajo – Dijo Julie

Esta bien – Dijo Gwendolyn llegaron al cuarto de Ben

Tennyson ya despierta – Dijo Ethan

Levin 10 minutos mas – Dijo Ben

Esta bien yo me comeré tu desayuno y el Smoothies que Gwen te encargo – Dijo Ethan

En 10 minutos estoy abajo – Dijo Ben llegaron al cuarto de Devlin al lado estaba el de Analah Gwendolyn abrió la puerta del cuarto de Analah mientras Kevin fue al de Devlin

Analah mi vida despierta – Dijo Gwendolyn a su hija que seguía dormida ella despertó

Te espero abajo – Dijo Gwendolyn Analah le sonrió

Devlin enano despierta – Dijo Kevin moviendo a su hijo

Papa un rato mas – Dijo Devlin

Tienes que bajar a desayunar te espero abajo – Dijo Ethan para después salir Gwendolyn ya estaba afuera

Sigamos – Dijo Ethan para después tomar la mano de Gwendolyn para seguir caminando llegaron al cuarto de Kenny

Kenny despierta cariño – Dijo Gwendolyn

Ya me voy a cambiar – Dijo Kenny

No se parece en nada a tu primo – Dijo Ethan

Odio decir que tienes razón – Dijo Gwendolyn – Sigamos llegaron al cuarto de Kevin

Kevin despierta – Grito Gwendolyn nadie contesto – Kevin despierta, Kevin… voy a entrar – Dijo Gwendolyn ella abrió la puerta estaba sin candado vio que la cama estaba tendida era obvio que nadie había dormido hay Gwendolyn miro a Ethan

Nadie durmió aquí – Afirmo Ethan

Ósea que… - Dijo Gwendolyn para salir corriendo a la puerta de Gwen Ethan la siguió

Gwen habré la puerta – Grito Ethan Gwen estaba acostada en la cama con Kevin él estaba sin camisa Gwen lo estaba abrazando estaban dormidos

Crees que lo hayan hecho – Dijo Ethan Gwendolyn lo miro con cara de preocupación

No lose estoy muy confundida pero si fue así todo cambiara y Paradox nunca me perdonaría – Dijo Gwendolyn

Entonces voy a abrir la puerta – Dijo Ethan Gwedolyn afirmo con la cabeza y se apartó Ethan absorbió el metal de la perilla de la puerta he hizo una especie de llave con su dedo abrió la puerta Gwendolyn entro enseguida sintió un profundo respiro al ver que todo estaba bien Ethan entro enseguida

Todo esta bien – Dijo aliviado Ethan

Chicos… chicos despierten – Dijo Gwendolyn mientras los movió un poco Kevin despertó

Que paso – Dijo Kevin

Dímelo tu no deben estar haciendo locuras o todo puede cambiar – Dijo Gwendolyn

No hicimos nada malo – Dijo Kevin

Los esperamos abajo – Dijo Ethan para después salir de la habitación Gwendolyn lo siguió

**- 12 Del Día Mismo Día -**

A que hora es la condecoración – Dijo Gwendolyn. Gwen y Kevin estaban en la biblioteca Ben y Julie estaban jugando un juego en la sala Devlin Analah Kenny estaban jugando en el jardín y Gwendolyn e Ethan estaban en la cocina

A las 2 de la tarde hay que estar allá – Dijo Ethan ayudando en la cocina a Gwendolyn

El abuelo Max se pondrá muy feliz – Dijo Gwendolyn cuando termino de lavar los platos se quito el delantal y lo colgó Ethan salió detrás de ella

Ben eso es trampa – Dijo Julie todos la escucharon

No es trampa solo es saber jugar – Dijo Ben

Es trampa – Dijo Julie frunciendo el ceño

Tengo un mejor juego – Dijo Ethan

Cual cariño – Pregunto Gwendolyn

La botellita – Dijo Ethan con una sonrisa maliciosa

Eso estaría bien – Dijo Ben

No lo esta aquí están los niños – Dijo Gwendolyn

Vamos Gwen ellos están jugando – Dijo Ben

Esta bien pero yo no jugare – Dijo Gwendolyn

Claro que jugaras voy por los demás – Dijo Ethan para salir de hay por Gwen y Kevin Gwendolyn frunció el ceño

Yo voy por una botella – Dijo Ben para levantarse del suelo Gwendolyn se cruzo de brazos

Cual es el juego – Dijo Kevin entrando

La botellita – Dijo Julie

Pero y los niños – Dijo Gwen Ethan se sentó el lado de Gwendolyn

Eso mismo digo yo – Dijo Gwendolyn

Es mucho coincidencia no creen – Dijo Ethan Ben en ese momento apareció con la botella todos se sentaron en un circulo

Yo empiezo – Dijo Ben el tomo la botella y la giro Gwendolyn siempre estaba pendiente de los niños la botella por fin se detuvo el lado de la tapa le callo a Kevin Ben lo miro con una sonrisa malévola

No puede ser – Susurro Kevin

Oh Kevin… ¿verdad, penitencia o amor? – Pregunto Ben disfrutando del momento Kevin frunció el ceño

Verdad –Dijo Kevin

Esta bien ¿A quien quieres mas a Gwen o a tu auto? – Pregunto Ben sabia que esa pregunta estaba difícil Kevin se quedo pensando

Este… - Dudo Kevin

Kevin… contesta – Dijo Gwen

A Gwen indudablemente – Dijo Kevin

Si claro indudablemente – Susurro Gen para ella misma

Listo vengo yo – Dijo Kevin el tomo la botella y ya giro la botella se detuvo – Julie ¿verdad, penitencia o amor? – Dijo Kevin

Penitencia – Dijo Julie sin miedo

Esta bien dale una cachetada a Ben – Dijo Kevin riendo

Con gusto – Dijo Julie ella se volvió a ver a Ben y le dio una cachetada que Ben se quedo sobándose – Mi turno – Julie giro la botella – Gwen… ¿Verdad, penitencia o amor? – Dijo Julie

Penitencia – Dijo Gwen

Esta bien dale un beso directo a Kevin – Dijo Julie sonriendo Gwen también le sonrió ellos dos estaban de frente Gwen se inclino un poco lo tomo por la camisa para atraerlo a ella y le dio su beso directo unos segundos muy apasionado Gwen corto el beso

Mi turno – Dijo Gwen ella giro la botella Kevin quedo sorprendido con ese beso la botella se detuvo – Kevin – Dijo Gwen pero refiriéndose a Ethan - ¿verdad, penitencia o amor? – Dijo Gwen

Amor – Dijo Ethan

Esta bien dale un beso de cazador – Dijo Gwen sonriendo, Ethan se rio también esta bien Gwendolyn estaba a su lado ellos se basaron mordiendo sus labios con mucha pasión

Es suficiente – Dijo Ben con el ceño fruncido Gwendolyn se rio un poco finalizado el beso

Es mi turno – Dijo Gwendolyn ella giro la botella por fin se detuvo – Gwen… - Dijo Gwendolyn

No puede ser dos veces – Susurro Gwen

¿Verdad, penitencia o amor? – Dijo Gwendolyn

Verdad – Dijo sin miedo Gwen

Dinos uno de tus secretos mejor guardados – Dijo Gwendolyn

Como puedes – Dijo Gwen negando con la cabeza

De que tienes miedo Gwen – Dijo Ben

Esta bien Kevin recuerdas la noche en que invitaste a salir y te dije que no era por que mi mama me había hecho una cita y me toco ir pero no paso nada malo – Aclaro Gwen Kevin estaba un poco molesto por esa confesión

Solo eso no podías decir cuando te fuiste con la abuela Verdona a Anodine por un rato o cuando usaste un hechizo para hacer que Kevin te invitara a salir o cuando – Dijo Gwendolyn

Suficiente – Dijo Gwen

Relájate ya él lo sabe todo no hay secretos cierto amor – Dijo Gwendolyn

Es verdad mi vida – Dijo Ethan para después besar a Gwendolyn

En serio y le dijiste que tenias novia a los 12 años – Dijo Kevin

Te quieres callar – Dijo Ethan

**- 1 De La Tarde Mismo Día -**

Bueno ya jugamos yo me voy – Dijo Gwendolyn para después ponerse de pie – Niños entren – Grito Gwendolyn

A donde vas – Dijo Ethan aun en el piso

Ya es la 1 me voy a arreglar – Dijo Gwendolyn

Mama un rato mas – Dijo Devlin entrando con su hermana y su primo

No mi vida después juegas a bañarse en su closet esta su ropa cuando ya se hayan bañado me llaman – Dijo Gwendolyn

Esta bien vamos – Dijo Analah (No crean que los tres niños se bañaran juntos cada cuarto tiene su baño personal) los tres niños se fueron

Yo me voy – Dijo Gwendolyn

Te acompaño – Dijo Ethan poniéndose de pie Gwendolyn se rio – Eso fue un si ¿verdad? - Dijo Ethan

Vas a venir o no – Dijo Gwendolyn que ya no se veía Ethan sonrió y se fue corriendo

Yo creo que también me voy – Dijo Gwen

Yo también te puedo acompañar – Dijo Kevin alzando una ceja

No seas idiota – Dijo Gwen subiendo las escaleras

Yo también me voy – Dijo Julie subiendo las escaleras

**- Con Gwendolyn y Ethan -**

No te puedes esperas hasta esta noche – Dijo Gwendolyn Ethan estaba sobre ella besándola

No creo que pueda haber dime – El la beso – hace cuento que no te hago el amor – la beso de nuevo - un mes dos meses – Dijo Ethan

Solo dos meses pero hoy los niños se van de vacaciones tendremos una semana para nosotros solos – Dijo Gwendolyn

Entonces tengo que esperar hasta esta noche esta bien pero al menos me puedo bañar con tigo – Dijo Ethan

Esta bien pero quítate de encima – Dijo Gwendolyn

**- Media Hora Después** **-**

Analah estas lista – Dijo Gwendolyn al frente de la puerta de su cuarto

Si mama entra – Dijo Analah Gwendolyn entro

Mi vida estas hermosa – Dijo Gwendolyn Analah tenia un hermoso vestido blanco largo con unas zapatillas blancas también su hermosa cabellara roja suelta en un lazo ( hermoso-vestido-blanco-para-nina-de-10-a-12-anos_MEC-F-3324998352_ hay esta el link del vestido de Analah) – Te ayudo a terminar de peinarte – Analah le sonrió

**- Con Gwen y Julie -**

Gwen puedo pasar – Dijo Julie

Si claro adelante – Dijo Gwen, Julie entro

Gwen te vez hermosa – Dijo Julie, Gwen tenia un vestido azul eléctrico muy potente con escote y una amplia flor en el frente ella indudablemente estaba hermosa con su cabellera suelta y una pequeña flor que adornada su cabeza ( aquí les dejo el link del vestido .es/images/vestidos-fiesta-patricia-avenda%C3% )

Gracias Julie tu también estas hermosa – Dijo Gwen, Julie tenia un vestido corto rojo muy lindo ( . /-jKo0jXb-BcM/TuoCbCZmn1I/AAAAAAAAJ1o/SxUxB-nxhpQ/s320/vestidos+rojos+ este es el link del vestido de Julie)

Gracias debo terminar de peinarme ayúdame – Dijo Gwen

**- Con Ben y Kevin -**

Tennyson abre la puerta – Dijo Kevin Ben la abrió Kevin entro y cerro la puerta Ben se estaba viendo en él espejo

Que necesitas – Dijo Ben aun viéndose en el espejo

Que me digas como se pone este moño de aquí – Dijo Kevin Ben se lo arreglo Kevin estaba muy guapo con un smoking negro ( link del traje de Kevin)

No me digas que no aprendiste – Dijo Ben él se lo acomodo

No puedo creer que me puse esto – Dijo Kevin refiriéndose al traje

Amigo te vez bien – Dijo Ben ( photo/538420799/2012_men_s_tuxedo_ link del traje de Ben )

Si claro – Dijo Kevin

**- Con Ethan -**

Cariño ya estas listo – Dijo Gwendolyn ella entro y cerro la puerta

No puedo creer que siempre me haces poner estos trajes – Dijo Ethan Gwendolyn le arreglo el moño

Te vez bien – Dijo Gwendolyn sonriendo

Tú estas hermosa eres la mujer más hermosa en este mundo – Dijo Ethan pasando sus manos por la cintura de Gwendolyn ella rio un poco Gwendolyn tenia un muy bello vestido strapless para fiesta de color blanco. Tiene un gran escote en la espalda. ( . /_TPQpa5WIkkE/TG345wqgUuI/AAAAAAAARo4/HGOLlnWM_tI/s640/vestido+blanco+ link del vestido de Gwendolyn )

Te amo Kev – Dijo Gwen para terminar de arreglarme el moño – Te vez muy bien

Tú te vez hermosa serás la mujer mas hermosa – Dijo Ethan Gwendolyn paso sus brazos por el cuello de Ethan

Gracias tu también te vez muy bien – Dijo Gwendolyn Ethan le sonrió el la beso Gwendolyn le correspondió al beso se separaron por respiración – Vamos a ver a Devlin y a Kenny – Dijo Gwendolyn

**- Con Devlin y Kenny -**

Kenny que haces aquí – Dijo Gwendolyn entrando con Ethan

Devlin me llamo – Dijo Kenny él estaba sentado en la cama mientras Devlin estaba en el baño

Kenny te vez bien – Dijo Ethan

Gracias tío – Dijo Kenny ( . link del traje de Kenny )

Mama me amarras el moño – Dijo Devlin saliendo del baño – Mami te vez hermosa – Dijo Devlin

Gracias mi vida ven yo te lo amarro – Dijo Gwendolyn Devlin se acercó a su madre ella le compuso el moño ( photo/114688170/Tuxedo_2_piece_ Link del traje de Devlin )

**- En El Primer Piso 1 34 -**

**Julie y Ben estaban abajo sentados en el sofá intentando de no desarreglarse mucho Gwen venia bajando por las escaleras **

Gwen te vez hermosa – Dijo Ben poniéndose de pie y viendo como su prima venia bajando por las escaleras con ese hermoso vestido azul

Gracias Ben tu te vez muy guapo – Dijo Gwen dulcemente Julie seguía sentada en el sofá

Gracias estoy seguro que Kevin te ve y no sabrá que decir – Dijo Ben

Si me sorprende que el abuelo Max haya aceptado una fiesta así tan elegante – Dijo Gwen

Si también me sorprende – Dijo Ben

**Vieron a Ethan y a Gwendolyn bajando por las escaleras se notaba que eran una pareja muy feliz bajaban tomados de la mano Gwendolyn lucia su hermoso vestido blanco y largo y Ethan su Smoking los tres niños venían bajando en frente de ellos dos Gwendolyn e Ethan bajaban como casados tomados de la mano Gwen y Kevin los miraban felices al terminar de bajar las escaleras los tres niños fueron a la cocina Ben y Julie estaban sentados en sofá **

Gwen estas hermosa – Dijo Ethan a Gwen

Gracias tu te vez bien – Dijo Gwen

Nos vamos – Dijo Kevin todos sonrieron

**- En El Parqueadero -**

Esta bien en cual nos vamos – Dijo Ethan todos estaban en frente de los muchos carros – Yo digo que en el Mazda MX-5 GT race

Cariño sé que amas ese coche pero solo caben tres personas – Dijo Gwendolyn

Pueden decidir en cual nos vamos – Dijo Ben

Creo que Toyota sienna – Dijo Gwendolyn

Pero cariño ese es una camioneta me gustan mas los de carrera – Protesto Ethan

Pero la camioneta es perfecta cabemos todos – Dijo Gwendolyn

La que sea vámonos es la 1 36 – Dijo Gwen

Esta bien la camioneta – Dijo Ethan el tomo una llave que estaba colgado junto muchas mas Ethan se adelanto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Gwendolyn ella le sonrió y empezó a caminar a la camioneta se subió Ethan cerro la puerta y se apartó para dejar que Gwen y los demás pasaran Kevin se adelanto Gwen pensó que Kevin le iba a abrir la puerta pero el entro a la camioneta y cerro la puerta Gwen lo miro desilusionado Ethan le abrió la puerta Gwen y le susurro

Tranquila mejorara con el tiempo – Dijo Ethan Gwen se subió teniendo cuidado con su vestido después se subieron los tres niños y después Ben y Julie En el camino

**Por el camino todos iban hablando pero Gwen no decia nada solo se quedaba escuchando y tratando de ver por la ventana pero Kevin le tapaba la vista un momento en el que todos hablaban Kevin le susurro**

Princesa que te sucede – Susurro Kevin a Gwen

Nada – Susurro Gwen un poco distraída

Por favor estabas bien hace un momento mírate ahora – Dijo Kevin – Ven – Dijo Kevin él le dijo "ven" para que acomodara su cabeza en su pecho sin dañarle el peinado o el poco maquillaje que ella solía usar – cuéntame que te pasa

Es que hoy nos tenemos que ir – Susurro Gwen triste

Pero princesa algún día vivirás esto tendrás muchos carros una mansión dos hermosos hijos – Susurro Kevin

Y te tendré a ti – Susurro Gwen

Si pero para eso tienes que vivir la vida – Susurro Kevin Gwen sonrió y lo abrazo mas todo esta en silencio

Devlin dame ese video juego – Dijo Gwendolyn

Nose de que hablas mama – Dijo Devlin un poco asustado

Devlin dame ese video juego – Repitió Gwendolyn

Mama yo no tengo video juego enserio – Dijo Devlin

Devlin Ethan Levin Tennyson dame el video juego – Repitió Gwendolyn esta vez casi hasta asustando a todos

Pero mama por que – Protesto Devlin

Porque ya te he comprado seis – Dijo Gwendolyn

No han sido seis mama – Dijo Devlin

Seis este mes dámelo no quiero que pierdas este – Dijo Gwendolyn Devlin los saco de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a su mama ella lo puso en su pequeño bolso Devlin se cruzo de brazos

**Cuan llegaron al parqueadero habían muchos carros parqueados Ethan parqueo su camioneta en un lugar reservado se bajo rápidamente mientras Gwendolyn se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad Ethan le abrió la puerta a Gwendolyn y le tendió la mano ella le sonrió y tomo la mano y se bajo Ethan cerro la puerta cuando Gwendolyn estaba en suelo firme Kevin abrió la puerta y salió la puerta medio se cerro pero no del todo Ethan al ver esto corrió y le abrió la puerta a Gwen le tendió la mano Gwen le sonrió y le dio la suya para ayudar a bajarse cuando Gwen estuvo en suelo firme los tres niños salieron corriendo Ben se bajo por la otra puerta Kevin estaba cerca Ben ayudo a Julie a bajarse del carro. Cuan todos estaban abajo Gwendolyn se tomo de la mano con Analah, Analah de Devlin, Devlin de Ethan. Ben Se tomo de la mano de Kenny y Kenny de Julie. Kevin que ya estaba al lado de Gwen estaban impresionados viendo el lugar tan grande y tan bien arreglado Kevin sonrió y le paso una mano a Gwen por su cintura para abrazarla Gwen frunció el ceño y le quito la mano de su cintura y entrelazo sus dedos en los de él ósea se tomaron de la mano. Al entrar Gwen Kevin Ben y Julie se quedaron asombrados todo era tan elegante pero tan lindo habían mesas V.I.P un enorme escenario un gran equipo de sonido una mesa de bebidas tres grandes plasmas y lo que nunca faltaban camarógrafos que al ver a la feliz familia Levin Tennyson corrieron a tomarles fotos Ethan siempre quería ser el primero en las portadas de las revistas **

En un minutos los atendemos por favor – Dijo Gwendolyn los demás estaban detrás de ellos los camarógrafos se alejaron un poco

Porque hiciste eso – Dijo Ethan Gwendolyn negó con la cabeza

Niños – Gwendolyn miro hacia abajo y los dos niños la miraron a ella – Prométanme que no se meterán en problemas que no harán travesuras y que no usaran sus poderes – Dijo Gwendolyn

Lo prometo mama – Dijeron los de niños para después abrazar a su madre y después salir de hay corriendo Gwendolyn e Ethan se dieron la vuelta detrás de ellos estaban Gwen Kevin Julie y Ben

Ahora no dejen que nadie los vea les reservamos una mesa es la 12 esta en una esquina hay nadie los vera los plomeros ya están informados de su presencia el abuelo llegara en un rato – Dijo Gwendolyn

Pero podemos bailar y esas cosas no estaremos todo el tiempo sentados – Dijo Ben

Pueden hacer lo que sea pero no se dejen ver mucho yo les aviso cuando vayan a la tarima – Dijo Gwendolyn

Esta bien – Dijo Gwen

Ya podemos tomar las fotos – Dijo Ethan Gwendolyn rio los dos tomados de la mano empezaron a caminar y los camarógrafos se les acercaron a tomarles fotos Ben Julie Gwen y Kevin caminaron hasta la mesa número 12 y se sentaron

Creen que aquí hayan Smoothies – Dijo Ben

No lose – Dijo Gwen

Julie quieres bailar – Dijo Ben

No tengo ganas lo siento – Dijo Julie

Tranquila Gwen tu no quieres bailar es tu canción favorita – Dijo Ben Gwen rio y asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie y se fue con Ben a bailar era una canción lenta le hubiera gustado bailarla con Kevin pero le daba igual

Gwen como te has sentido aquí – Dijo Ben

Me he enterado de cosas que hubiera preferido no saber – Dijo Gwen

Cosas malas o buenas – Dijo Ben

Algunas malas otras muy buenas pero todo esta bien – Dijo Ben

**La canción termino Gwen y Ben volvieron a la mesa número 12 tomaron asiento Ben al lado de Julie y Kevin al lado de Gwen sobraban dos sillas mas Gwendolyn e Ethan se acercaron y se sentaron **

Eso cansa – Dijo Ethan

Si pero como a ti te gusta que te tomen fotos – Dijo Gwendolyn

No me gusta que nos tomen fotos juntos – Dijo Ethan Gwendolyn tomo una bebida que estaba en la mesa y la bebió

En cuanto vendrá el abuelo Max – Dijo Ben

No lose lo llamare – Dijo Gwendolyn ella saco su celular y marco el número de Ben contestaron – Hola Ben – Dijo Gwendolyn

Hola Gwen soy Julie – Dijo Julie del futuro

Hola Julie donde esta Ben – Dijo Gwendolyn todos la miraron a ella

Esta conduciendo – Dijo Julie del futuro

Esta bien y el abuelo Max – Dijo Gwendolyn

Aquí viene con nosotros esta muy guapo por cierto casi no se dejo poner el traje – Dijo Julie del futuro

Si lo imagino como cuanto se demoran – Dijo Gwendolyn

Como en cinco minutos llegamos donde esta Kenny – Dijo Julie del futuro

Kenny esta jugando con Analah y Devlin o al menos eso espero – Dijo Gwendolyn

Esta bien te paso a Ben estamos en un semáforo – Dijo Julie del futuro

Hola como esta mi prima favorita – Dijo Benjamín

Hola Ben no seas idiota – Dijo Gwendolyn

No en serio eres mi prima favorita – Dijo Ben

Si claro lo que digas no le has dicho nada al abuelo – Dijo Gwendolyn

No tranquila todo esta bien – Dijo Ben

Esta bien adiós – Dijo Gwendolyn – Que llegaran en cinco minutos – Dijo Gwendolyn

Y que se supone que haremos nosotros – Dijo Kevin

Ustedes ahora se van a ir detrás del escenario cuando yo les llame ustedes salen y listo – Dijo Gwendolyn

Esta bien solo eso – Dijo Julie

No se pondrá unos micrófonos pero se los darán cuando estén detrás del escenario

**Pasaron los cinco minutos Benjamín y Julie del futuro entraron todos los reflectores les apuntaron a ellos Gwendolyn Ethan Ben Julie Gwen y Kevin se pusieron de pie Gwen Kevin Ben y Julie corrieron a detrás del escenario Gwendolyn e Ethan corrieron a donde estaban Benjamín y Julie del futuro los camarógrafos no faltaron **

Hola Ben – Dijo Gwendolyn

Hola Gwen donde están ellos – Dijo Benjamín

Detrás del escenario como lo planeado – Dijo Gwendolyn

Julie te vez muy bien – Dijo Gwendolyn

Gracias tu vestido esta hermoso te vez muy bien – Dijo Julie

Si, si todos nos vemos muy bien – Dijo Kevin

Donde esta el abuelo Max – Dijo Gwendolyn Benjamín y Julie del futuro se apartaron el abuela Max estaba detrás de ellos Gwendolyn lo abrazo Max asintió a ese abrazo

Mi niña cuanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo Max los camarógrafos no faltaban

Mucho tiempo te extrañe mucho abuelo – Dijo Gwendolyn

Yo también te extrañe Gwen estas muy hermosa – Dijo El abuelo Max

Gracias abuelo – Dijo Gwendolyn

Kevin como has estado hijo – Dijo Max

Bien Max – Dijo Ethan los camarógrafos tomaban fotos

Una foto en familia – Grito uno de los muchos fotógrafos los tres niños llegaron en ese momento y posaron apara el lente de muchas cámaras como una verdadera familia

Damas y cabellos Max Tennyson – Dijo el presentador que estaba en la tarima todos abrieron un gran camino en la que se vio una gran alfombre roja a la que llevaba a las escaleras de la tarima empezaron a caminar el abuelo Max iba al frente detrás de él iban Benjamín y Julie del fututo entre ellos Kenny detrás de ellos iban Gwendolyn e Ethan entre ellos iban Analah y Devlin

Gracias a todos por venir esto es un gran logro para mi pero como saben no soy bueno dando discursos solo les puedo decir gracias por estar siempre con migo a todos mis amigos – Dijo Max cuando todos estaban en la tarima Gwen Kevin Ben y Julie estaban detrás del escenario ya tenían el micrófono

Gracias a todos por venir ahora Kevin Ben Julie y mi persona le tenemos una gran sorpresa espero que el corazón de Max lo soporte – Todos rieron – abuelo nose como decirte eso así que mejor que lo diga Ben – Dijo Gwendolyn ella le paso el micrófono a Benjamín y se puso al lado de Ethan

Gracias prima bueno y sin más preámbulo Gwen Kevin Julie y Ben ¡Del pasado! – Grito Ben los cuatro adolecentes salieron por una pequeña entrada

Abuelo – Gritaron Ben y Gwen ellos corrieron a abrazar a Max el los recibió

Mis niños – Dijo Max en el abrazo pero Gwen y Ben tenían el micrófono todo se escuchaba

Abuelo estoy feliz de verte – Dijo Ben

Yo también mis niños Gwen estas hermosa – Dijo Max Gwen le sonrió – Kevin Julie acérquense – Dijo Max ellos fueron donde el abuelo y lo abrazaron

Abuelo decidimos traerlos claro que con el permiso del profesor Paradox espero que te allá gustado abuelo – Dijo Benjamín Max tomo el micrófono

Gracias Ben Gwen Kevin y Julie son lo mas especial que tengo en la vida – Dijo Max él le dio el micrófono al presentador

Max gracias por tus palabras ahora te dejaremos disfrutar de tu regalo en un rato será la entrega de la medalla – Dijo el presentador Gwen Kevin Julie y Ben se quitaron los micrófonos y fueron a una mesa mas grande los niños ya no estaban con ellos la mesa era para trece personas en la punta estaba Max le seguía Gwen al frente de Gwen Kevin al lado de Gwen Ethan al frente de Ethan Gwendolyn al lado de Ethan Julie del pasado al frente de Julie del pasado Ben al lado de Julie del pasado estaba Julie del futuro al frente del Julie del futuro estaba Benjamín

Abuelo que te pareció la sorpresa – Dijo Gwendolyn

Me alegro mucho aun no creo que Paradox haya aceptado traerlos – Dijo Max

Si nos costó mucho trabajo convencerlo – Dijo Ethan

Abuelo donde estuviste – Dijo Gwen

Digamos que me obligaron a tomar unas vacaciones de completar mi ultima misión – Dijo Max

Abuelo te tenemos otra sorpresa – Dijo Gwendolyn

Teneos cual – Dijo Ethan

Bueno yo te tengo otra sorpresa – Dijo Gwendolyn – Vuelvo en un minuto – Gwendolyn se puso de pie y se fue

De que se tratara – Dijo Ben

De ella me espero lo que sea – Dijo Julie del futuro

Oye y no has considerado darme el control maestro – Dijo Ben a Benjamín

Tal vez para tu cumpleaños 18 lo haga – Dijo Benjamín

Esta bien oye aquí hay smoothies me puedes dar uno – Dijo Ben

Si claro vamos por unos a mi también se me antoja uno – Dijo Benjamín Ben le sonrió y se fueron

Aun sigue con lo mismo – Dijo Julie del pasado

Si tiene todo el carro lleno de vasos de Smoothies y en la mansión tiene como como seis maquinas de smoothies – Dijo Julie del futuro

No puede ser – Dijo Julie del futuro

Oye Max ya viste a los niños – Dijo Ethan

Ahora que lo mencionas no los he saludado – Dijo Max

Porque tardara tanto Gwen la sorpresa debe ser muy grande – Dijo Julie del futuro

Esa niña siempre me sorprende – Dijo Max

Yo voy por Ben – Dijo Julie ella se puso de pie – Me acompañas – Dijo Julie a la Julie del pasado las dos se fueron

Entonces Kevin como te va con los niños – Dijo Max

Bueno a veces me dejan tirado a la mitad de la carretera o me toca estar cambiándole partes del motor pero están bien – Dijo Ethan

Se refería a Devlin y a Analah – Dijo Gwen

Ahh si los niños ellos se portan bien - Dijo Ethan

Sé que eres un buen padre Kevin – Dijo Max – Gwen cariño te vez muy hermosa – Dijo Max

Gracias abuelo tu luces muy bien veo que haz bajado de peso – Dijo Gwen

Si casi me obligaron cariño y Kevin tu también te vez bien – Dijo Max

Gracias Max sabes que no me gusta usar esto pero por lo que veo me voy a acostumbrar – Dijo Kevin refiriéndose a Ethan

Si y te va a terminar gustando cremé – Dijo Max

Donde estará Gwen dijo Benjamín el llego con Ben Julie del futuro y del pasado se sentaron en sus mismos puestos

Dijo que traería una sorpresa no debe tardar – Dijo Ethan

O tu la puedes ir a buscar – Benjamín alzando una ceja

Hay por favor Ben – Protesto Ethan

Porque no vas tu – Dijo Ethan

Porque tu eres su esposo solo ve – Insistió Ben Ethan se levanto de la mesa y se fue a buscar a Gwendolyn

Julie quieres bailar – Dijo Benjamín a la Julie del futuro

Si claro – Dijo Julie ella se levanto de la silla y se fue con Benjamín

Gwen que tal si bailamos tu y yo – Dijo Max

Si claro abuelo – Dijo Gwen ella se puso de pie y se fue con Max

Bueno yo creo que los dejo solos voy a ver que hay que hacer por hay – Dijo Kevin él se puso de pie y se fue

Entonces Julie – Dijo Ben

Entonces enserio pareces un tonto cuando te pones así vamos a bailar – Dijo Julie Ben le sonrió y se fueron a bailar casi cinco minutos después

Gwen donde estabas – Dijo Ethan el encontró a Gwendolyn detrás de el escenario

Ya se los dije estoy preparando una sorpresa – Dijo Gwendolyn

Hay por favor Gwen dime – Insistió Ethan

Esta bien traeré a la abuela Verdona – Dijo Gwendolyn

Pero eso es casi un suicidio Gwen sabes que no le caigo bien – Dijo Ethan

Muy chistoso pero la traeré y por lo que pudo sentir – Gwendolyn puso sus ojos rosados – Estará aquí – Ella se movió a otro lugar – No aquí – Se movió de nuevo a otro lugar – No espera creo que aquí – Dijo Gwendolyn

Bueno te decides – Dijo Ethan

Aun no lo dominas bien – Dijo verdona ella apareció al lado de Ethan en su forma Anodita

Abuela – Dijo Gwendolyn ella corrió y abrazo y Verdona ella también la abrazo

Genial – Dijo Ethan

Ohh Curtis – Dijo Verdona

Kevin! – Dijo Ethan

Bueno lo que sea ya quiero ver a Max vamos – Dijo Verdona

Esta bien yo te anuncio y tu sales y por cierto aquí están nuestro yo pero del pasado – Dijo Gwendolyn ella al decir esto se subió a la tarima Ethan y Verdona se miraron Ethan se fue con Gwendolyn a la tarima y pidió que quitaran la música Ethan estaba al lado de ella todos al quitar la música se quedaron viendo la tarima a la feliz pareja – Disculpen sé que estaban bailando pero… ya llego la segunda sorpresa de mi abuela Max así que sin mas preámbulo Mi abuela ¡Verdona! – Al decir esto Gwendolyn Verdona salió de detrás del escenario en su forma Anodita y se puso en frente de Gwendolyn Max sonrió y camino hacia ella dejando soltando la mano de Gwen pero su mano no estuvo sola por mucho tiempo rápidamente Kevin la tomo

Verdona – Susurro Max mientras caminaba al escenario una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Verdona Max cuando llego la vio a los ojos Verdona cambio a su forma humana rápidamente Max le sonrió ellos se besaron todos le aplaudieron los fotógrafos entraron en acción tomaban muchas fotos Ethan y Gwendolyn se bajaron del escenario Max y Verdona se subieron Max pidió que pusieran música lenta Max y Verdona empezaron a bailar Benjamín con Julie del futuro, Gwen con Kevin, Ben con Julie del pasado, Gwendolyn con Ethan y los demás invitados con sus parejas Casi media hora después y ya todos se habían ido

Entonces Devlin y Analah le pintaron la cara con maquillaje a Kevin – Dijo Gwendolyn ella estaba borracha

Cariño no crees que estas un poco pasada de copas – Dijo Ethan él estaba a su lado todos en una mesa los niños jugando

Estas diciendo que yo estoy borracha – Dijo Gwendolyn

Si estas borracha – Dijo Ethan

No es cierto – Gwendolyn tomo la botella de ron y una copa se puso de pie y se fue a sentar en un sofá un poco alejados

No iras por ella – Dijo Ben

Estas loco la ultima vez que hice eso dejo caer el techo sobre mi con un hechizo por que le quite su botella – Dijo Ethan

Es verdad lo recuerdo – Dijo Max

Pero con su yo del pasado no se enfadara… - Dijo Kevin Gwen lo miro con el ceño fruncido

Este bien iré – Dijo Gwen ella se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Gwendolyn que estaba viendo su botella – Entonces… Dijo Gwen

Entonces cuando… Kev despertó los castigo – Dijo Gwendolyn difícilmente estaba muy borracha

Claro que mal ehh cuéntame algo mas y préstame tu botella… la quiero ver – Dijo Gwen ella le quito la botella

Bueno… Ahh Kevin es un Dios en la cama – Dijo Gwendolyn sonriendo

Y… me lo dices así… como si nada – Dijo Gwen un poco incomoda por su confesión

Si pero que te quede claro niña… es mio – Dijo Gwendolyn estaba de verdad muy borracha

Si claro – Dijo Gwen

Es hora de irnos – Dijo Benjamín él estaba en frente de Gwen y de Gwendolyn

Pero ella sigue borracha – Dijo Gwen

Yo no estoy… borracha – Dijo Gwendolyn

Analah ven aquí – Dijo Benjamín ella vino – Esta bien cariño harás el hechizo para que tu madre ya no este borracha – Dijo Benjamín dulcemente

Esta bien – Dijo Analah Ethan se acercó a ellos Analah susurro unas palabras su madre se elevo con los ojos cerrados su cuerpo se torno de un color rosa ella cayo pero los musculosos brazos de Ethan la agarraron ella estaba dormida

Ya nos podemos ir – Dijo Max

Si pero donde esta el suicidio digo Verdona – Dijo Ethan el tenia en sus brazos a Gwendolyn dormida

Ella se fue no podía estar aquí mas tiempo – Dijo Max

Esta bien vámonos ¿las maletas están en su camioneta? – Dijo Benjamín

No las olvidamos en la casa hay que ir por ella – Dijo Ethan

Yo me tengo que ir muchachos mis hijos me esperan – Dijo Max todos se despidieron de el Gwendolyn seguía dormida salieron las estacionamiento Ethan puso a Gwendolyn en el asiento trasero acostada Benjamín se fue con Ben las dos Julie y Kenny, Ethan con Gwendolyn Gwen Kevin Devlin y Analah a llegar a la casa Ethan Benjamín iban compitiendo Gwen iba en el asiento del copiloto

Estas loco quieres matarnos – Dijo Gwen

Relájate estarán bien – Dijo Ethan

Si sabes que tus hijos están con nosotros – Dijo Gwen

Ellos estarán bien he hecho esto siempre – Dijo Ethan

Si pero esta vez yo ganare – Dijo Benjamín por su comunicador

Siempre dices eso Tennyson pero siempre pierdes – Dijo Ethan

¡Cuidado! – Grito Gwen en frente de ellos estaba un poste de energía chocaron no fue muy grave - ¡TU ESTAS LOCO! – Grito Gwen

No es para tanto relájate – Dijo Kevin

Casi nos matamos y no es para tanto yo me bajo aquí ábreme – Dijo Gwen

Claro que no por que te quieres bajar – Dijo Ethan

Primero soy muy joven para morir además me quiero casar tener hijos y no quiero morir DEJAME SALIR – Dijo Gwen

Tranquila Gwen llegaremos vivos o al menos bien – Dijo Ethan

Vámonos de aquí quiero volver viva a vivir mi vida – Dijo Gwen Ethan encendió el coche

Donde estoy – Dijo Gwendolyn llevándose una mano a la cabeza

Estas en el auto vamos a la casa – Dijo Kevin

Como esta la señora Kevin es un Dios en la cama – Dijo Gwen en tono de burla

Estoy espera que tu como sabes eso – Dijo Gwendolyn Gwen rio

Me lo dijiste cuando estabas borracha – Dijo Gwen

Si que estaba borracha – Dijo Gwendolyn

Que no es así – Dijo Ethan

Cariño sabes que si – Dijo Gwendolyn Kevin estaba incomodo los niños estaban escuchando música con sus audífonos

Quieren dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí – Dijo Kevin él estaba al lado de Gwendolyn los niños estaban atrás

Esta bien me duele la cabeza – Dijo Gwendolyn ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kevin él se quedo algo sorprendido

Mami cual es la capital de Colombia – Dijo Devlin

Bogotá cariño por que – Dijo Gwendolyn

No nada gracias – Dijo Devlin

Devlin esta hablando con una niña linda pero ella es inteligente – Dijo Analah

Cállate – Dijo Devlin todos rieron

**Después de unas cortas charlas Ethan gano la carrera Benjamín llego casi dos minutos después de Ethan entraron a la casa todos **

Niños vallan por sus maletas – Dijo Gwendolyn Devlin y Analah subieron Gwen Kevin Julie y Ben estabas juntos

Escuchen ustedes tres deben cambiarse – Dijo Ethan él estaba junto a Gwendolyn

Miren ustedes no se pueden llevar nada de lo que compraron aquí – Dijo Gwendolyn

P-pero por que – Dijo Gwen

Esa fue la condición que puso Paradox lo ciento suban a cambiarse – Dijo Gwendolyn

Esta bien – Dijo Gwen los cuatro subieron a cambiarse Benjamín Julie del futuro Gwendolyn Ethan y Kenny estaban abajo

Lo tomaran muy mal cuando sepan que lo olvidaran todo – Dijo Gwendolyn – Disculpen pero me quiero ir a cambiar - Ella subió

Vamos al sofá traeré algo para comer – Dijo Ethan los demás se sentaron en el sofá

**Gwen Kevin Julie del pasado y Ben bajaron con su ropa normal con lo que llegaron se sentaron con los demás los niños estaban metiendo sus maletas en el coche de Benjamín estaban con Kenny Julie del futuro se puso de pie y sin mediar palabra se fue a ver a los niños**

**Gwendolyn bajo con una pijama un poco corta Una blusa muy sencilla se dejaba ver hasta su ombligo con una pequeño mocho corto todo era azul con una lunas blancas ella bajo por las escaleras Ethan estaba al lado de Kevin estaban de pie **

No me digas que ahora tendrás eso – Susurro Kevin a Ethan él se cruzo de brazos

O si señor eso es mio – Susurro Ethan

Bueno nosotros nos vamos – Dijo Benjamín

Bien Analah ten este celular están los números de todos – Dijo Gwendolyn ella le entrego el celular a su hija

Y para mi también hay un celular – Dijo Devlin

No para ti hay un chip rastreador – Dijo Gwendolyn ella puso un pequeño chip en la cabeza de su hijo – Así sabremos donde estas esta conectado el celular de todos

Ya vámonos se hace tarde – Dijo Julie del futuro

Ustedes a donde irán – Dijo Julie del pasado

Iremos a una cabaña en la playa bueno una gran cabaña estaremos una semana – Dijo Benjamín Julie le sonrió

Vámonos – Dijo Kenny todos se despidieron Julie del futuro Benjamín Analah Devlin Kenny Quedaron Gwen Kevin y Julie sentados en el sofá Gwendolyn e Ethan en frente de ellos de pie

A si que esperamos no lo tomen a mal – Dijo Gwendolyn

Esta bien que no tomamos a mal – Dijo Ben

Kev diles tu – Dijo Gwendolyn

Esta bien… ustedes tres olvidaran todo lo que paso – Dijo Ethan

Que no por que – Dijo Gwen poniéndose de pie alterada ya eran las 6 de la tarde

Lo siento esa fue la condición que puso Paradox - Dijo Gwendolyn

Y por que aceptaron – Dijo Gwen

Porque si ustedes saben el futuro lo pueden cambiar todo – Dijo Ethan

No es justo – Dijo Kevin Gwen se sentó de nuevo ella estaba en el medio de Ben y de Kevin

Si lo es que tal si ustedes lo cambian todo nada seria como es hasta ahora – Dijo Gwendolyn

Chicos ellos tienen razón es mejor así – Dijo Ben

Es verdad es lo mejor – Dijo Julie

Pero… Estefany yo, yo ya puedo salvar – Gwen empezó a llorar y a alterarse – Por favor solo no hagan que olvidemos nada – Dijo Gwen

Nosotros no podemos hacer nada – Dijo Ethan

Pero hagan algo por Dios – Dijo Gwen

Se tienen que ir ahora – Dijo Ethan

No eso no, no hasta que no hagan que olvidemos todo lo sucedido – Dijo Gwen ella antes de decir eso se puso de pie

Colmaté todo pasara como debe ser ustedes recordaran todo solo por una semana – Dijo Gwendolyn

Y eso de que servirá – Dijo Gwen

Todos los que supieron de este viaje y del futuro lo olvidaran – Dijo Ethan

Eso no pasara – Dijo Gwen

Gwen tiene que pasar cálmate – Dijo Julie

No me calmare ustedes harán que yo no olvide nada – Dijo Gwen ella puso dos bolas de mana en sus manos Kevin la tomo por detrás y la abrazo de forma de que no se pudiera escapar

Cariño abre el portal – Dijo Ethan Gwendolyn empezó a hacer su hechizo

Suéltame Kevin suéltame ahora – Gritaba Gwen

No pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo – Dijo Kevin

Yo lo are – Dijo Ethan él se acercó a Kevin y tomo a Gwen – Date prisa – Grito Ethan el portal apareció en frente de Gwendolyn

Vamos entren – Dijo Gwendolyn Julie Ben Kevin Ethan cargando a Gwen y por ultimo Gwendolyn el portal estaba dentro de la casa de los padres de Gwen ellos estaban sentados en el sofá Gwen estaba gritando que la soltaran cuando se abrió el portal en frente de los padres de Gwen

Suéltame por favor Kevin suéltame – Gritaba Gwen

Ya cálmate – Dijo Ethan el portal se cerro cuando todos estaban en la casa Ethan la soltó

Que esta sucediendo aquí – Dijo Lily la madre de Gwen

Nada solo que Gwen no quería venir – Dijo Ben

Si quería pero no quiero olvidar las cosas que pasaron – Dijo Gwen cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos

Deben olvidarlo o lo cambiaran todo – Dijo Gwendolyn Lily se sorprendió al ver la poca ropa que tenia Gwendolyn

Nosotros nos tenemos que ir – Dijo Ethan

Oye amigo cálmate el temprano – Dijo Kevin Ethan lo vio con rabia

No lo digo por eso no podeos estar mucho tiempo aquí – Dijo Ethan

Si es verdad – Dijo Gwendolyn

Como se supone que llegare a mi casa – Dijo Julie

Yo te llevo – Dijo Gwen

Tu no tienes coche – Dijo Julie

Si lose peri mis padres me prestan el suyo verdad papa – Dijo Gwen

Si cariño pero aun no entiendo mucho

Todos lo que supimos de este viaje en el tiempo lo olvidaremos – Dijo Ben

Exacto en una semana ya no sabrán nada – Dijo Ethan

Gwen por que usas esa ropa tan… corta – Dijo Lily

No tiene nada de malo estaba en mi casa con mi esposo – Dijo Gwendolyn

Esta bien… como quieras – Dijo Lily

Nos tenemos que ir – Dijo Gwendolyn

Pero mi auto esta en casa de Julie – Dijo Kevin

Pues arréglatelas no podemos abrir tantos portales que quieres que me muera – Dijo Gwendolyn

Lo siento – Dijo Kevin

Gwen te presto mi coche – Dijo el padre el Gwen

Gracias papa – Dijo Gwen ella abrazo a su padre el saco unas llaves del bolsillo y se las dio a Gwen ella las tomo enseguida

Nos tenemos que ir – Dijo Gwendolyn

Fue genial estar con ustedes este tiempo – Dijo Gwen – Y aunque me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas me doy cuenta que así están bien

Así están perfectas todos somos felices y debes aprender que para llegar a la felicidad hay que pasar todos los obstáculos y hay que esforzarse – Dijo Gwendolyn

Si es verdad - Dijo Kevin él le tomo la mano a Gwen ella le sonrió

Bueno nos tenemos que ir – Dijo Gwendolyn Gwen le soltó la mano a Kevin y abrazo a Ethan se separo un poco del abrazo

Gracias por todo lo que me dijiste sé que lo olvidare pero no importa gracias – Dijo Gwen Ethan le sonrió y la abrazo de nuevo ella se separo todos se despidieron Gwendolyn abrió de nuevo el portal de nuevo

Oye que tal si nos quedamos un rato mas – Dijo Gwendolyn a Ethan

Hay por favor vamos a la casa este… deje un fogón prendido – Dijo Ethan

No te creo quedémonos un rato mas – Insistió Gwendolyn Ethan la miro fijamente de un momento a otro cargo a Gwendolyn en sus brazos ella se rio todos miraban asombrados

Bueno nosotros nos vamos – Dijo Ethan Gwendolyn iba sonriendo aunque solo dijo que se quería quedar para molestar a Ethan

Adiós – Se despidieron todos Ethan sonrió igual que Gwendolyn ella se despidió con su mano Ethan empezó a caminar al portal

Porque me trajiste me quería quedar – Dijo Gwendolyn

Porque nosotros dos ya tenemos planes – Dijo Ethan el seguía cargando a Gwendolyn

Disculpen los podemos oír lo que dicen - Dijo Ben

Lo siento – Grito Gwendolyn ella movió sus manos y ya no se podía escuchar

Esta bien vamos – Dijo Julie

Estoy muerta – Dijo Gwendolyn ella se bajo de los brazos de Ethan y se acostó en el mueble – Sabes que tu duerme en el cuarto no soy capas de mover un musculo - Dijo Gwendolyn

P-pero tu me dijiste que esta noche estaríamos juntos – Dijo Ethan

Cariño tendremos una semana para estar junto y bueno algún problemita de algún alíen – Dijo Gwendolyn

Que duermas bien – Dijo Ethan el subió las escaleras con mucha rabia

Te amo – Dijo Gwendolyn

Si claro y yo – Dijo Ethan casi diez minutos después Gwendolyn se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño cerro la puerta fue con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido al entrar abrió una pequeño cajón y busco una bolsa la encontró por fin estaba bien escondida la abrió y saco babydoll rojo pasión modelo corte halter hay les dejo el link para que vean el vestido .com. . después de ponérselo se vio al espejo sabia que a Kevin le iba a gustar se puso unos tacones rojo sangre que iban con su babydoll peino su cabello y se lo dejo suelto salió del baño y subió las escaleras con cuidado sus tacones hacían mucho ruido vio que la puerta estaba abierta retrocedió unos pasos y camino queriendo hacer ruido con sus tacones para alertar a Kevin el abrió los ojos Gwendolyn entro en la habitación se paro al pie de la cama Ethan alzo las cejas al ver la mujer que tenia en frente ella sonrió al ver a su esposo con cara de estúpido – Lo compre para dormir – Dijo Gwendolyn

No me digas que solo para eso – Dijo Ethan

Si me lo recomendaron mucho es fresco… para dormir – Dijo Gwendolyn ella seguía en la misma posición con sus manos en las caderas

Para dormir… claro y no hay una segunda opción que no sea dormir – Dijo seductoramente Ethan

Es posible pero como usted estaba molesto con migo solo usare para dormir – Dijo Gwendolyn

Es broma verdad – Susurro Ethan el sin dudarlo se paro de la cama para ir donde Gwendolyn rápidamente paso sus brazos por la cintura de Gwendolyn y la beso ella puso las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Ethan – Oye de verdad quieres dormir – Dijo Ethan

Yo no solo era jugando – Dijo Gwendolyn viendo los labios de Ethan él le sonrió a ella el la beso de nuevo Gwendolyn dio un salto y cruzo sus piernas por la cintura de Ethan el rio ella lo beso muy suavemente el camino lentamente a la cama que estaba muy cerca camino arrodillado por la cama hasta que cubrió el cuerpo de Gwendolyn con el de el descendió lentamente por su cuello grabándose su olor lamio cada centímetro de su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho tomo el brasier y lo quito ella le ayudo chupo cada uno de sus senos como un bebe recién nacido con hambre se desplazo hasta su perfecta cintura por todo su estomago llego de nuevo a su boca la beso amaba sus perfectos y abecés torpes ella le desabrocho cada uno de los botones de la blusa de su pijama hasta que su perfecto pecho estuvo al descubierto solo para ella paso las palmas de sus manos por sus músculos el la seguía besando ella quito el botón de su pantalón y bajo la corredera él se quito el pantalón no tenia ropa interior siempre había dormido así ellos se besaban con mucha pasión Ethan encima de ella casi la estaba ahogándola él se detuvo de besarla y la miro a los ojos

No hay palabra que defina lo que significas para mi lo que siento cuando… cuando te tengo – Dijo Ethan casi sin aire Gwendolyn le sonrió

Gwen quieres conducir bien – Grito Ben por cuarta eso pasaba mientras en pasado

Entonces ven y conduce tu Ben – Dijo Gwen

Ya se quieren callar – Dijo Kevin

Solo faltan dos calles ya dejen de pelear si quieren que lleguemos vivos – Dijo Julie nadie mas dijo nada

Ohh Kev – Gimió Gwendolyn mientras el movía y jugaba con su dedo en su clítoris y mientras la besaba – Ohh Kevin detente… detente – Dijo Gwendolyn él no le hacia caso solo seguía jugando con su clítoris – Kevin ya detente – Insistió Gwendolyn el dejo de mover su dedo y dirigió una sonrisa ella le entrecerró los ojos pero después le sonrió le dio la vuelta de modo de que ella quedara sentada en su estomago paso la palma de sus manos por los perfectos músculos de su esposo ella lo disfrutaba él puso su mano en su pene y lo sobo muy lentamente el la penetro por fin lentamente esperando que ella se adaptara al ritmo Ethan se puso de nuevo arriba y Gwendolyn debajo el la metió y la sacaba haciendo impulso con la cama – Ahh no te detengas – Gimió Gwendolyn mientras Ethan hacia mas duro accediendo a las necesidades de su esposa

Esta bien adiós Julie – Dijo Ben por ultima vez a su novia ella entro a su casa Gwen Kevin y Ben entraron al coche por el camino

Se imaginan la fiesta que estarán haciendo – Dijo Ben él estaba en la parte trasera del coche

Wow Ben habías demorado en decirlo – Dijo Gwen

Yo solo soy sincero prima van a tirar la casa por la ventana – Dijo Ben

Gwen cuando te pusiste esa pulsera – Dijo Kevin Gwen miro su muñeca hay estaba la pulsera

No puede ser olvide quitármela – Gwen sonrió de repente – Me la regalo Kevin – Dijo Gwen

A si no me digas yo no me di cuentas – Dijo Ben

Yo no te he dado nada – Dijo Kevin

Tu yo futuro me la dio – Dijo Gwen ella seguía viendo su pulsera y sonriendo – Hay que devolverla no me la puedo quedar

Bueno y que hacemos – Dijo Ben

Vamos por mi libro de hechizos vamos a mi casa – Dijo Gwen

Eso fue… único – Dijo Gwendolyn ella tenia su cabeza en el pecho de Ethan abrazándolo él también la abrazaba y arropados con la sabana

Estupendo… - Dijo Ethan

Kev tu te cuidaste – Dijo Gwendolyn

No yo pensé que tu lo hacías – Dijo Ethan ella se mordió el labio con su respuesta en el pasado con Gwen Kevin y Ben el portal se abrió todos se tomaron de la mano y entraron aparecieron el la sala

Hola ya se acabó la fiesta – Grito Ben Gwendolyn e Ethan lo escucharon – Hola hay alguien – Grito de nuevo

Vamos – Dijo Gwen ella empezó a subir las escaleras Kevin y Ben fueron tras ella llegaron a la habitación puerta cerrada Ben toco Gwendolyn miro a Ethan se puso rápidamente de pie fue a su armario y se puso una bata un poco corta rosada con blanco amarro a Ethan a la cama con rayos de mana

Porque haces eso – Dijo Ethan

Porque no quiero que lo arruines – Gwendolyn abrió la puerta - ¿! Ustedes que hacen aquí!? – Dijo Gwendolyn muy sorprendida

Lo siento no queríamos interrumpir la fiesta cuando se estaban comiendo el paste pero olvidamos dejar algo – Dijo Ben todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados – Que dije algo malo – Dijo Ben

Mira olvide dejar esto – Dijo Gwen mientras se quito la pulsera de la muñeca y se la dio a Gwendolyn ella la miro por un momento y después sonrió – Hay algún problema con que la haya llevado – Dijo Gwen

No fue por mucho tiempo no lo creo – Dijo Gwendolyn

Donde esta Kevin – Dijo Ben el trato d mirar por detrás de Gwendolyn pero ella se lo impidió – Hay por favor – Dijo Ben Gwendolyn pensó que él estaba arropado no había problema Ben corrió y entro al cuarto estallo de la risa al ver Ethan esposado con rayos de mana a la cama Gwendolyn también rio levemente

Que miras imbécil – Dijo Ethan – Gwen ya me quieres soltar

No en un rato mas – Dijo Gwendolyn

Ya vi suficiente nos podemos ir – Dijo Kevin

Oye no puso tomar una foto como recuerdo – Dijo Ben

Claro que no – Dijo Ethan – Ya suéltame – Insistió Ethan

Ya nos podemos ir – Dijo Kevin Gwendolyn le sonrió mientras Ben seguía riendo todos salieron de la habitación incluso Ben Ethan se quedo atado bajaron ala cocina Gwendolyn abrió el portal los tres adolecentes se despidieron de Gwendolyn se tomaron de las manos y entraron al portal Gwendolyn sonrió cuando el portal se cerro y rápidamente tomo agua y después subió al cuarto Gwen Kevin y Ben aparecieron en la habitación de Gwen

Me puedo quedar esta noche en tu casa – Dijo Ben

Si claro sabes tu habitación verdad – Dijo Gwen

Si se cual es buenas noches – Dijo Ben para después salir corriendo de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada

Tengo que irme quiero ver a mi mama – Dijo Kevin

Si esta bien buenas noches – Dijo Gwen el salió por la ventana sin decir mas nada Gwen sonrió al ver lo que hizo se miro al espejo y se quito el poco maquillaje que tenia al terminar se quito sus zapatos y con la misma ropa cayo rendida en la cama.

**FIN **

Wow por fin termine mas de dos semanas en esta hisotria es que casi no tenia tiempo pero espero la hayan disfrutada solo escribo de GWEVIN tengo como 8 historias de Gwen :p pronto subire mas :) :)


End file.
